Keeping secrets
by ruiiko
Summary: Lily never did like the fact that her best friend was dating a pervert. She knew that he was probably cheating on her. She just never had the heart to tell her, knowing it would destroy her happiness. But, what if Luka found out? What would happen then?
1. Chapter 1

**DUN-DUN-DA-DUN-DA-DA! and after many long days, I have finnaly came up with a new story! OH, and I ow this to Zatsune Miku. Since she requested a I do a LilyLuka fic a while back, and I never got to it. Ufufufu-I've had such a bad case of writers block lately. ; u ; I'M BACK, THOUGH, BITCHES. 8D... will shut up, so you can read, nao. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>The blonde never was okay with the fact that her best friend was dating Gakupo. <em>Gakupo<em>. Of all the dudes in the apartment, Luka just had to go after Gakupo? Lily didn't understand. The two were completely different. Luka was a proper, well organized, neat, mature and responsible young woman, as delicate as a flower. She was like a mother, of sorts, to the younger children in the apartment type building. So caring, and calm. But of course, she did have a bit of a temper, which was quite frightening. Frightening, like 20 nights of thunder storms and rain. Frightening, like a gun being put to your head. Frightening, as if a knife was being sliced through your wrist. And she was also a sensitive one.

Gakupo, however, oh boy… Lily had so many hurtful words to describe that man. That horrible man. For starters, he was a playboy. Seriously. Everyone wanted him, and he wanted everyone. He was a huge flirt. Trust me, Lily had seen him flirting with others behind Luka's back. In fact, Gakupo had even tried flirting with Lily, herself! She had to resist the urge to knock him out! Why she didn't? She didn't have the heart to, knowing that Luka would worry about Gakupo, and the chances her friendship with Luka would be destroyed, because of what she did to her boyfriend. Gakupo was nothing but trouble. He seemed kind and caring, but he was actually quite rude, and ungrateful. One time, Lily had over heard Gakupo talking with Kaito. What about? Luka, of course. And her body. Oh, that body of hers. With her "big titties, and nice ass" and the likes. It disgusted Lily.

Lily wanted to tell Luka everything, that she had witnessed, and learned about Gakupo. Heck, Lily had even asked Luka why she was even together with Gakupo! Luka claimed that Gakupo was a gentleman, despite always wanting to feel her up. Lily had told Luka on many occasions, that Gakupo wasn't good for her health, that she deserved someone better, but Luka would only shake her head, her cheeks painted red with embarrassment. And usually the two wouldn't talk for the rest of the day.

Then again, Lily wasn't the very best example of someone proper like Luka. Quite the opposite, really. So she shouldn't really be talking. Lily spoke her mind, had a loud mouth, and didn't even really seem to care about a lot of things, unless it involved her. She was quite lazy, unlike Luka, who always seemed to have her hands full. Lily couldn't be bothered to do anything around the house. Meanwhile Luka never failed to volunteer, always wearing a smile on her face. Lily was impatient, while Luka seemed to have all the time in the world.

It was a wonder how the two were such good friends. And it was a wonder how Luka and Gakupo were a couple. And it was a wonder-okay, well, no, not really. It wasn't a wonder how Lily and Gakupo hated each other. Did Gakupo know Lily hated him? Probably not. But Lily did. Oh, she did. She did, indeed.

* * *

><p>It was another not so ordinary day in the apartment complex. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Lily couldn't even hear her own thoughts. The blonde was currently sitting in a chair-or rather, laying in a chair, her feet kicked over the chairs arms, her head resting on the back, just barely paying attention to the tv, which was playing some sort of engrish romantic comedy. Luka and Gakupo were curled up together on the couch, laughing together, occasionally pressing they're lips together. Gakupo's arm was around Luka's waist. They kept mumbling something Lily didn't understand. Probably something in engrish. Grr, that was one thing Lily envied about Gakupo and Luka. They understood engrish perfectly, and could speak it perfectly. And they sounded amazing when they spoke it. Meanwhile, Lily over here was an ubber fail at even understanding the damn language.<p>

Gakupo kept glaring over at Lily, smirking when Luka wasn't watching him. Which made Lily's anger swirl inside of her. Her eye only twitched in response, and she crossed her arms, before turning away with a look of disgust written all over her face.

Neru was sitting across from Lily, texting as usual, while Haku was at her feet, struggling to keep her eyes open. Beer cans, and sake bottles littered the floor around her. In the far corner of the room, Yuki, Ryuto and Lui was playing some board game. Lui kept yelling whenever he felt as if someone was cheating, or he wasn't winning, while Yuki giggled and giggled, and giggled, until she fell to the floor, clutching her sides, tears coming to her eyes. The Kagamine twins were running all around the house, chasing each other. Apparently Rin had stolen one of Len's bananas, so Len stole one of Rin's oranges for revenge.

Lily could have sworn that they had broken at least 10 items around the house.

Meiko was cooking something in the kitchen, occasionally yelling. Beer bottles falling to the floor could be heard, along with another voice. Meito's. Lily hoped they didn't burn the kitchen down.

Yup. Just an ordinary day, all right.

Lily's blue eyes, filled with boredom would flicker over to the tv once and a while, though her real focus were the two love birds sitting together on the couch. Gakupo had just stroked her cheek, before kissing her lips, and getting up from his seat. Lily heard him say he'd be back, and Luka just smiled. A smile that could go for miles. Luka always seemed to be all the more happy with Gakupo around. They had been together for at least a year now. Lily found it funny, because only just a year ago, Luka hated Gakupo with a passion. And somehow he had managed to capture her heart, all in one year. Oh god, why.

Lily used this opportunity, to take a seat next to Luka, putting on a smile. "Hey, Lily." Luka greeted. "Sup, Luka?"

Luka sighed dreamily. "Oh…. I'm soo in love. It's been a year, and we're still going strong. It feels like we've only just gotten together, and we're still getting to know each other. Oh Lily, it feels so great to be in love."

Lily's eye twitched. There she goes again. Babbling on and on about Mr. Playboy. This was ridiculous. Lily was tired of it. Oh how she wanted to tell Luka everything. But she couldn't. She didn't have the heart to do so. Not if it would destroy Luka's happiness. Lily did want Luka to be happy, but…. Just not with Gakupo.

Now it's not what you're thinking. Lily was in no way, jealous. She just thought that Luka deserved so much better. Lily was in no way, a lesbian. She liked the dudes. The fella's.

"Yeah, that's great Luka. Say, have you ever gotten the feeling you're being… Oh, I dunno…. Cheated on?" That came out a little bluntly. Luka's dazing blue eyes widened in shock. "No! W-why would you ask something like that? Do you know something I don't know….?" Questions poured and poured out of her mouth, her cheeks growing redder and redder by the minute. A thin coat of sweat was beginning to form on her forehead.

Lily felt her heart sink. Oh god… she hadn't meant to be so blunt. She had to remember, she needed to be careful with Luka. She was a very sensitive young lady. One wrong move, and, BOOM! Happiness destroyed! The blonde swallowed nervously. She did know something Luka didn't know. But she just couldn't tell her. "…No. Sorry about that, I was only asking."

Luka seemed to brighten up. Her once reddened cheeks faded, her blue eyes, once full of worry, the joyous light came back. She whipped the sweat off her forehead and smiled gently. Though she still seemed slightly panicked, as if she had just had a heart attack, and the aftermath was just wearing off. "Ah, Lily! Please don't do that to me!" She laughed heartily. Lily laughed along with her, although her laugh was more of a nervous chuckle.

"Heh, yeah, sorry. Just a question." Luka seemed to pick up on her nervous chuckle. "Lily? Is something wrong? I mean, I know you can be a little blunt sometimes… but it seems as if you're hiding something from me."

Lily's cheeks flared. "Uh, uh, NOPE! NOPE! OF COURSE NOT!" She was yelling now. A bad personality trait, when it came to being nervous. Which, of course earned stares from the people assembled in the room.

"You worry me sometimes, Lily." Luka sighed, before delicately crossing her legs. That was when Gakupo sauntered back into the living room. Luka's eyes immediately darted to his eyes. His know-it-all eyes. Gakupo flashed Luka smile, before smoothly walking over to her. His eyes met with Lily's, for a moment, and he smirked once again. Lily felt like the room was on fire, her anger burning inside of her. "Excuse me, Lily. I would like to sit beside m'lady, if you don't so terribly mind." Luka was swooning over his choice of words.

Lily, once again, had to resist the urge to knock him out, right here, and right now. Instead, she clenched her teeth, and stood up. Once again, her eyes locked with Gakupo's, a burning hatred showing brightly in her eyes, before stepping out of his way, purposely bumping her shoulder against his, with all the force she could muster. He stumbled slightly, loosing his balance, but smoothly caught himself. He smirked at Lily, mouthing, "feisty, are we?" and taking a seat before his girlfriend.

That Gakupo better watch his back, if he knew what was best for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohh... things are getting more tense. And thank you, for the review so far! Oh, by the way, everyone is a human in here. Not an andorid. So... enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Lily couldn't stand being in a room with these two love birds. It broke her heart, to see Luka being with Gakupo. Not knowing that she was probably being cheated on. And the way Gakupo would always narrow his eyes, sending smirks Lily's way, whenever Luka wasn't paying attention. Lily had to hold in all the screams she wanted to yell out to the sky, causing her throat to burn. "Fuck this." Lily cussed under her breathe, getting to her feet, and storming out of the room.<p>

Luka glanced up, with curious blue eyes. "Hey, Lily!" She called. "Where are you going?" Lily heard her, only decided to ignore her. Being in a room with that pervert was destroying her. Seriously. He made her temper hit the ceiling, and when that happens, hell was sure to break loose. Instead of taking her anger out on somebody, the blonde stomped out the back of the house, earning looks from Meiko and her brother, before slamming the door behind her.

Luckily, no one was out in the backyard. Which was good. Lily was fuming now. "Ugh! That stupid fucking Gakupo!" She cussed, pacing back in forth in a hurry. She felt like flipping the tanning chairs over. Or jumping into the swimming pool, without a care that her clothes, hair and makeup would get messed up. She was just full of rage, and she honestly didn't know what to do, other than pace around like a mad man and curse.

People had always thought Lily was bi-polar. She could be joyous one moment, or perfectly calm, whatever, and the next minute she could be annoyed, irritated, just fuming, and contemplating throwing a brick at someone. Throwing a brick at someone's face, preferably. And that's just how she felt now. Hot and bothered, irritated and annoyed, wanting to just _kill_ that bastard.

Speaking of the bastard…

"Now, now, Lily." Spoke an eerily calm voice, sending chills down Lily's spine. The blonde whipped around, to face the smug samurai, a smirk on his face, hands behind his back, his long purple hair fluttering gracefully in the wind behind him. Lily's pupils narrowed. "What do you want?" She snapped.

The samurai chuckled, taking a step closer to her. "Don't you chuckle at me! And get the hell away from me!" Lily yelled, taking a step away from him.

"Calm yourself, Lily. Your friend wanted me to check on you." Lily's shoulders dropped, her eyes softening slightly. Luka did? Oh, whatever! It was probably just an excuse! Lily wasn't about to fall for his stupid tricks. "Don't say my name." The blonde mumbled between her clenched together teeth.

Gakupo chuckled once again, causing Lily to take a step away from him once more. Little did she know that the pool wasn't to far away from her, and that if she continued to step away from him backwardly, she would fall in. "Tell me, Lily-chan," He used the "-chan" honorific smugly. "Why are you so mad?"

Lily's fists curled into balls. "You know damn well, samurai."

Gakupo chuckled again. "No, I don't think I know. Are you jealous?"

"What of?_!_" Lily hissed, raising her voice in defence.

Gakupo smiled innocently. Of course, Lily could see right through that smile. That not so innocent smile. "Oh…. Of me?"

Lily spat in disgust. "Pfft. You wish. Why would _I_, be jealous, of _you_?"

Gakupo continued to smile, even starting to rock on his heels. "Maybe because you don't want Luka to be wish me," Well, that part was definitely true. "And you want to be with me instead of her….?" He suggested. And this part _definitely wasn't _true, in the least!

Lily snorted. "ME? Together, with YOU?" She couldn't help but laugh.

Gakupo shrugged. "Sure, I mean, I've got girls crawling all over me. And Luka's just one of them. I mean, Luka is very pretty… gorgeous, in fact-no, scratch that, she's _hot_." Lily could have sworn she threw up in her mouth a little.

"With her perfectly formed breasts, and nice figure… and that ass. And those lovely thighs. I mean, she is pretty perfect… but… y'know… I find you _very sexy_." The man said seductively, licking his lips.

"Screw off, Gakupo. And don't fucking hit on me. I don't like you, and I never will. So, fuck off, and move on, buddy." She hissed. The blonde then smirked, stepping closer to the man, causing him to stir, his eye brows raising in curiosity. "Or would you rather me show you my fist?" Lily smiled not so sweetly, raising her clenched fist, bringing it closer to his view, right between his eyes.

Gakupo whistled. "Oh, I like when you're feeling feisty, Lily. It's very hot. It's quite the turn on, really." He said, and before Lily could react, the samurai grabbed Lily, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her closer to him, so her face was pressed against his chest. Lily could feel her face burning. And not because she enjoyed this. Because she didn't. Not at all.

"Release me, samurai!" She yelled, struggling against him, shuffling her feet, and smacking her fists against his back. No use. He was to strong. Damn him, having been trained to be like this.

Gakupo had been training since he was young, to be a samurai, apparently so he could defend his family, and protect others. Which was supposed to be good. But no. He was using his supposedly good powers for something completely evil.

A low moan escaped his throat. "I like this, Lily. This is nice. And y'know what else I like about you?" He didn't give Lily a chance to reply. "You're not like Luka. You're one of a kind. I mean, I like that Luka is a calm, and neat lady, but I quite like feisty girls, much like yourself. And you may not have the perfect body like Luka, I mean, your breasts aren't even as big as hers, and you don't have an hour glass like figure, and your legs are kinds scrawny… but that's okay. I like girls in all kinds of sizes. And small breasts are just as good as big ones, too." He smirked, ignoring the fact that Lily was still throwing punches at him, trying to escape his grasp, all the while yelling and cursing under his voice.

"Oh, and you're performing outfit… y'know, that black and yellow one. With the short skirt, and shirt that cuts off, almost showing your breasts…. Mmm, I really like that. I don't see why you don't wear it so much… it suits you. And you look breath taking in it. You should wear it more often."

Lily hissed. This pervert just goes on and on, doesn't he? Does he ever shut up? No? Well, he needs to. Seriously. The moment he released her, he was dead meat. "….I'll kill you…." She mumbled.

Gakupo smirked, and placed a thumb under her chin, drawing her face closer to his, and he puckered his lips….

"Gakupo?"

The man quickly released Lily, causing the poor girl to stumble to the ground in confusion. "Luka!" He smiled widely, his smug attitude vanishing, inviting his joyous, gentle man act back.

Luka looked sceptical, as she glanced at her boyfriend, and her best friend, who was still trying to make sense of things, on the ground. The young woman stepped closer. "W-what's going on here?" She asked, twirling a strand of her soft pink hair around her finger-a bad trait of hers, when she was nervous. "I came out here, since I was worried about Lily, and you've been gone for a while…" She mumbled, un-easy eyes looking into Gakupo's calm eyes. "…Why were you two hugging?"

Lily opened her mouth, as she got to her feet, but Gakupo began to talk, before she even had the chance. "I was trying to calm her down, dear. Lily seemed so mad, so we talked it out, and when she was still fuming, I hugged her, in attempts to calm her down." Oh, he was good. He was good indeed.

Luka still looked sceptical, as she glanced over to Lily, her fists still clenched, her face bright red, eye brows furrowed. She then glanced back over to Gakupo. "…Are you sure?" Gakupo nodded, innocently. "Yes, Luka, dearest."

Luka glanced back over to Lily. "…Lily, let's talk later on, okay?" She then glanced back over to Gakupo. "You're sure that you're sure?"

Gakupo nodded, and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug, planting a kiss to her forehead. "Yes, Luka. I'm sure that I'm sure." And with just those actions, Luka smiled, seeming to believe him. "Okay, Gakkun. I believe you." The woman's grasp on the samurai did not falter, in fact, she leaned her head against his chest, inhaling his scent. "Can we go back in, now?" She asked, looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

Gakupo smiled. Lily watched the two, who seemed to forget that the blonde was still present, until- "Yes, yes, just let me finish up here." Luka smiled, and with a nod, she headed back into the house. Did that mean she still wanted to talk to Lily later? Or did she forget about it all with just a snap of the fingers? Damn that Gakupo.

When Luka was out of sight, his kind and sweet side disappeared, as he turned to face Lily. She glared back at him, a challenge in her eyes. "I'm gunna tell Luka just what you attempted to pull, later on."

"No you won't."

"What makes you think I won't?" Lily hissed.

"Think about it, Lily. Luka loves me. If you told her what just happened, what would that do to her? It would destroy her. You know how sensitive she is. Who knows how she'll react, if she finds out. Would you really want to destroy her joy?"

Damnit. Lily had forgotten about that. "…That's what I thought. So, this will stay a secret between me and you, won't it~?" Gakupo purred. And with that, the man turned around, walking back into the house, back to his lady.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hrrm, don't really have anything to say here. Soooo, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>The day dragged on, slowly. After what Gakupo had just pulled, Lily felt too humiliated to go back into the house. Especially since Luka had caught them hugging. Or well, Gakupo hugging <em>her<em>. Lily would _never_ want to hug that evil, evil man. She felt disgusted, that he had hugged her. Even more so that he would try to kiss her. Lily would be sure to have a long, hot shower, later on.

For now, however, Lily needed to get away for a while. She didn't care if it was near dinner time-she had lost her appetite a long time ago, when Gakupo pulled that stunt.

The blonde stormed into the house, going through the kitchen, out the front door, and then stomping out. Where she was going, she didn't care. However, the girl stopped, flinching, when she felt someone grasp her shoulder. Lily turned, to see Luka, with worried eyes. Lily's eyes softened, and she sighed deeply. "Heh. Kinda scared me there, Luka." She mumbled, her gaze falling on the floor. Luka had caught Gakupo hugging her, trying to kiss Lily. The blonde was sure that Luka hated her now. Thought that she had started this.

"Lily, is there something going on between you and Gakupo?" She asked, her voice shaking, tears coming to her bright blue eyes. Lily's eyes softened, even more. God… she looked like such a child. An innocent child. A lost child. Lily felt her heart sink at the site. She really did love Gakupo, huh.

"No, there isn't." Lily answered truthfully. She paused, and opened her mouth, about to tell her everything. About to tell Luka that Gakupo was cheating on her. With a bunch of other girls. Well, Lily didn't know that for sure, but if he was flirting with her-and he was-that definitely was cheating. In fact, other days, Lily had caught Gakupo flirting with Lily's younger sister, Gumi. What was worse, Gumi had a crush on Gakupo, even though she knew he and Luka were a couple.

She wanted to tell Luka everything. But Gakupo's words came back to haunt her. She couldn't do that. Luka was really sensitive. She wouldn't know what to do, if Luka found out. Luka would be extremely depressed. And Lily wasn't good with dealing with depression. The blonde shut her mouth immediately. Luka tilted her head. "…He is, isn't he." It wasn't really a question-infact, more of a statement, as if she had known all along. The light in her eyes had disappeared, and she lowered her head. Lily frowned, her eyebrows caving in.

"No, Luka, that isn't it…." The blonde cooed, wrapping her arms around Luka, who was covering her eyes with her hands. Oh god, why. Was she crying? Her shoulders weren't shaking, and Lily couldn't hear any hiccupping, or muffled sobs…

"Luka?" Lily asked. Luka said nothing, only shook her head. She uncovered her eyes. The pinkette looked as if she was trying to hold back tears. "I'm fine… but are you sure he isn't…. cheating on me?" Luka asked, her words getting quieter and quieter. Lily only wished she could answer truthfully. It hurt the young woman to see her friend upset.

"…He isn't." Lily mumbled. Luka sighed deeply, her eyes still dark. She layed her head against Lily's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, seeking comfort. Lily rested her head against Luka's, and continued to hug her.

Lily was her best friend. There was no way she was lying to her, right? Right. Luka trusted her. Even so, after what the pinkette had just witnessed, she wasn't so sure. She wanted to believe that Gakupo wouldn't cheat on her… but at that moment, she wasn't so sure. All she could do for now was have trust in Lily.

The hug didn't last long, for Luka was being torn away from her friend, into the strong arms of Gakupo. The pinkette gasped, as her face was being squished against his chest. "Hey, Luka. Are you still upset?" Gakupo asked, grinning. "Let me comfort you." Before the pinkette could react, she was being pulled away from Lily, down the halls, towards Gakupo's room. Her cheeks burned, having a good-er, well, bad idea where this was going.

"N-no, Gakupo!" Luka yelled, pushing the man away from her. Gakupo looked shocked. Luka was panting heavily. He was heavy, so it was hard to push him off. But she had managed. "…I'm sorry, Gakkun. Could you leave me alone for a while?" Luka murmured, avoiding his shocked gaze.

Gakupo looked confused as ever. "Uh… yeah. Okay." He answered finally, sighing.

"Sorry." Luka whispered. She stepped closer to him, and kissed his cheek. "Love you…" She whispered, before whipping around, and running from him. She wanted to love him. Really, she did. But she was having second thoughts now.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Luka refused to sit beside Gakupo, or Lily, or Miku, or Meiko, or, heck, any of her friends, for that matter. She was feeling down. Instead, she sat at the very end of the table, near Yuki and her friends. Usually, the younger kids were always fooling around at dinner, but the rare times when an adult-such as Luka would come to sit with them, they were quiet, and polite, talking with indoor voices. But since Luka was so down in the dumps, they didn't talk at all, fearing that they would upset their senpai.<p>

The pinkette had barely touched her plate. She just sat there for about a half hour, poking at her tuna casserole, before getting up, and dumping her dinner in the garbage, and leaving the plate in the sink. Gakupo looked up from his seat, where he just so happened to be surrounded by Gumi, and Miki by his side. Both of which Gakupo assumed liked him. Both of which he flirted with. Gumi happily accepted, but since Miki was so naïve, she really couldn't tell Gakupo was flirting with her.

Luka walked right past him. However, she was stopped, when he grasped her arm, forcing her to look down at him. "You barely ate anything… are you feeling alright?"

Luka faked a smile. "Guess I'm just not hungry. Kinda tired. I'm going to bed. …See you tomorrow."

"Uh…. Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow. Love you, Luka." Gakupo smiled, leaning in to kiss Luka, only for her to turn away before he had the chance.

* * *

><p>Luka hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep, after dinner, when she went to bed. She wasn't really tired. That was just a lie. The woman had planned on watching some tv, or reading a book. But, she had fallen asleep. The tv volume was down low, and the light lit up the dark room. Luka stretched, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She then glanced over to her digital alarm clock. In big red numbers, it had, "8:30"<p>

Eh. Not too late. And Luka wasn't really tired anymore. The young woman swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting to her feet, turning her tv set off, before exiting the room. She had meant to grab a snack, since she had skipped dinner, she was feeling rather hungry now.

Well, that's what she meant to do. But what she saw when she exited her room, made her gasp loudly, and once again, she had lost her appetite.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHIT'S GOIN' DOWN. kay, enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

><p>Luka's lip quivered at the sight in front of her eyes. Gakupo…. And Gumi… together…. Gakupo was kissing her. Feircly. His arms wrapped around her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, their bodies pressed together, Gakupo pinning her to the wall.<p>

They didn't hear her.

She was shocked. At a loss of words. Luka could feel her whole world collapse under her, and she couldn't even move. Tears fell freely, and she choked out, "Gakupo…?" In a just barely audible voice.

They heard her this time.

Gumi's eyes snapped open, noticing Luka over Gakupo's shoulders. Her cheeks turned bright red, and she pushed him away. Gakupo seemed shocked, until the greenette gasped, "L-Luka!" Gakupo's eyes widened, as he turned to see the crying Luka. The light in her bright blue eyes gone, cheeks bright red and tear stained, tears still falling freely, shadows casting under her eyes, as she bit her lip, so nobody would hear her sobbing. "Shoot…." He mumbled under his breathe.

The samurai stepped closer to her. "Luka…." He mumbled, holding out his hand, going to stroke her cheek, and pull her into a hug. Luka shook her head, stepping away from him, her anger joining in with her sadness and shock. Her eye brows furrowed. "N-No! Stay a-away from me!" She yelled, her throat burning.

"Luka! This isn't what it looks like!" Gakupo pleaded, stepping closer to her, holding out his arms. Gumi had already fled the scene. Luka's eyes softened, her anger vanishing, turning back into disbelief. "Then what is it, Gakupo…." The woman lowered her head, tears stinging her eyes.

Gakupo opened his mouth, trying to come up with an answer, only to close his mouth again. He had no answer. There was no excuse for what he had done. "Luka…." He pleaded.

Luka snivelled. "I thought you loved me…"

"I do love you, Luka."

Her anger returned, as she held her head up, eye brows scrunched together, a scowl on her face. "Then why would you cheat on me?_!" _She yelled. "The last time I checked, a man was supposed to love and care for his girlfriend! Not cheat on her!" If Luka was one to curse, she would have. "Y-You're the worse, Gakupo Kamui! I hate you!"

"Luka, please!" Gakupo begged, pulling her into a hug. "No!" She hissed, shoving him away. "Don't touch me!"

Tears came to her eyes once again, but this time, she refused to let them fall. She was to angered to cry. "We are so over!" She yelled, before stomping off.

"Luka!" Gakupo called, holding his hand out in desperation, watching her stomp down the halls. "I never meant for this to happen!" He pleaded. "I love you!"

Luka stopped where she was, spinning around on her heel, turning to face him. Her face was beat red again. She only shook her head. "Obviously not enough, if you were cheating on me." She said loud enough for him to hear, though she felt as if her throat was being torn apart. And with that, she turned around, starting off with a walk, bursting into a run.

Tears were flowing freely once again. Her head was pounding. She felt as if her heart had been torn out of her chest and stomped on, driven into the dirt. Her throat burned, her eyes stung, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know where she was going, but wherever it was, it was better than being around that stupid samurai.

Until, she tripped over her own two feet, tumbling to the ground. She gasped, and accepted defeat. She was too weak to pick herself up off the ground. The pain was killing her. How could he have cheated on her? Luka thought he loved her. She had trusted him. She had _loved_ him. And what was worse… she had realized… Lily had been lying to her. Lying, saying that Gakupo wasn't cheating on her. Why? Why had she done that?

Was Lily one of the girls having an affair with Gakupo behind Luka's back? _'No, she wouldn't….' _Luka thought. She knew that Lily cared for her. Wait… could it be that Lily was just trying to protect Luka's joy? Yeah. That seemed likely. But Luka had wished she told the truth, so she could have dumped that cheating, lying, pervert sooner.

Luka was happy that her friend was trying to protect her, but it only hurt her, that Lily wouldn't tell her.

The woman continued to cry. Because Gakupo had cheated on her, and that Lily had tried to protect her. Everything was just going wrong.

"…Luka?" The woman looked up in fear, her eyes wide. There, in front of her, stood Lily. Her eyes full of concern. Luka only cried even more. Lily sighed sadly, kneeling next to her. Luka immediately wrapped her arms around Lily, holding her close, her head resting against her shoulder. Lily was shocked, but she got the feeling she knew why Luka was crying. So, the blonde wrapped her arms around Luka, holding her tight, stroking the back of her head in comfort. "Oh, Luka…"

Luka snivelled. "W-….Why did you lie to me, Lily…"

Lily gasped. Oh god. She was right. Gakupo had…. "I'm sorry, Luka. I only wanted you to be happy." Luka shook her head.

"I wished you would have told me sooner…"

"So you found out, huh…?" Lily sighed.

Luka nodded, snivelling once more. "I broke up with him as soon as I found out… it still really hurt, t-to know he was c-cheating on me, the whole time."

"Luka, I'm so sorry…."

She shook her head. "Don't be. You were trying to protect me. I don't know what to do now, though. It hurts, so much…"

No, no. Lily should be sorry. Atleast, that's what the blonde thought. If she had told Luka sooner, the woman wouldn't be so upset. And Lily hated to see her friend so upset. "…You're spending the night in my apartment." Lily decided. They could talk more about it there, and Lily could comfort her. Try and cheer her up.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't bother you?" Luka asked, pulling away to look Lily in the eyes. Lily shook her head, smiling lightly. "You are my friend, after all."

With that, Lily helped Luka up, slipping an arm around around Luka's waist,, and pulled Luka's arm over her shoulder, so the blonde could help her up to her room. Luka looked like she was in no mood for walking, so it was the least she could do.

Xx

The two girls were huddled up on the couch together, watching a movie, and drinking hot chocolate, made by Lily. Of course, in attempts to help cheer Luka up. It seemed to, but of course, the poor young woman was still in shock, depressed.

The pinkette set her mug down on the side table beside the couch she was sitting on. "Seriously, Lily. Thanks for being there for me." Luka smiled. Lily returned the smile. "I'm here for you, Luka." Luka rested her head against Lily's shoulder, feeling tears come to her eyes again. Lily sighed, wrapping an arm around Luka, holding her close. Luka hugged her back, tears falling.

"Just remember, he's not worth it, Luka. Not if he was cheating on you. You deserve so much better." Luka shook her head.

"I'm not so sure I want anyone else… ever. After what I just witnessed." It was clear that Luka had trust issues, now. Lily didn't blame her.

"I'm sure there's someone out there, just for you." Little did Luka know that that person might be among her right at this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hrm... been a while. Hope this was worth the wait! ;D Enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>"<em>Luka…. It was a mistake. Please, take me back. I love you." Gakupo's voice sent chills down Luka's spine. She was standing outside, under the huge oak tree in the front yard. The wind was blowing, causing Luka's long pink hair to flutter in the breeze. The woman turned around, to face the samurai. His arms outstretched, a smile on his face. Luka felt tears come to her eyes. "I loved you to, once." She was still in love with Gakupo, but… knowing that he cheated on her… she couldn't trust him. Not now, not ever. <em>

"_Baby please come back!" He begged, taking a step closer to the young woman. Her eyes grew wide in fear, and she began to back away, fearing what might happen. His voice was rising, which wasn't usually a good sign. It meant the beginning of anger. Which was scary. But when Gakupo was fully angered, he was horrifying. "N-No… leave me alone…" Luka mumbled in a small voice._

_His pupils dilated. "Luka…." he said in a calm, yet firm voice. He took a step closer. She shook her head. "Please…" The young woman mumbled under her breathe. He frowned._

_Suddenly, the peaceful day, turned into a complete nightmare. The once clear blue skies were replaced by blood red skies, the birds chriping, turned into bats and spiders, the once lively trees turned dead, any flowers in sight drooping, the grass also dying. Luka bit her lip in fear, as the once fairly calm samurai in front of her turned into a horrid beast. A wicked grin, the teeth yellow and crooked, spiky hair let loose of a pony tail, clothes ripped showing his clawed up chest and arms, finger nails long and sharp. "Luka…" He growled._

_Tears came to her eyes, as she looked around her, looking at the hell in her sight. "One does not simply… turn down the greatest samurai to ever live…" His growls became louder, as his body grew bigger and bigger, towering above Luka, glaring down at her with sharp eyes._

_She whimpered, backing away from the beast, before breaking out into a run. The beast roared, chasing after her, until she fell to the floor. The beast was above her now, smirking down at her frightened body. "I'm sorry!" She begged, flinging her arms over her head, as if to sheild herself. "It's to late for sorries, bi-"_

Luka flung up from where she was sleeping, a scream erupting from her throat. Her cheeks were flushed, and a thin layer of sweat covered her face, her breathing deep and heavy.

Lily's eyes snapped open. "What? What's going on? Luka? What is it, Luka?" Questions spewed from the blonde's mouth, as she looked around, trying to figure out what just happened. Luka whipped around to face Lily, looking straight into her eyes, Luka's eyes filled with fear. Lily's eyes softened at the sight. "What happened, Luka?" She asked.

Luka threw herself into Lily's arms, burying her head in Lily's chest, tears cascading down her face. "I-I had a bad dream!" She whimpered, snuggling Lily, as if she would disappear if she didn't.

The two were still on the couch, blankets draped over their shoulders. Luka had fallen asleep, her head laying against Lily's lap, Lily's hand in Luka's fine hair, only to be interrupted from this peaceful state from the scream. The blonde looked over the couch, to look at the clock. 8 in the morning. The girl sighed deeply. She didn't like waking up early. However, she supposed if it was because of Luka, it was fine then.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Luka, stroking her hair, to comfort her. "There there. What did you dream about?" She asked. Luka snivelled. Jeez, she felt like such a child right now…

"I-I… it was about Gakupo… he, uh, h-he t-turned into a beast, and c-chased after me…. And, I-it was just horrible…." Luka explained in-between sobs and snivels. It was obvious that what happened between her and Gakupo had really shooken her up. Again, Lily didn't blame her.

"It was only a dream, Luka. Go back to sleep." Lily sighed, her eye lids feeling like dead weights. Luka snivelled again.

"I don't wanna. I k-know it was just a dream, b-but Gakupo…. He…" She couldn't even finish, before breaking into series of sobs again. "He really broke m-my heart… and I don't know what to do now…" Lily sighed again.

"…Can I just rest my head on your lap?" Luka asked after a moment. Lily thought about it for a moment. Sure, why not? It wouldn't harm anyone. The girl shrugged, and nodded. Luka smiled. "Thank you, Lily. Thanks for being there for me, too." With that, the pinkette laid her head against Lily's lap, a smile still strewn across her face.

Lily felt her cheeks go red. Oh god. Luka felt so warm against her, her hair tickling Lily's bare legs. It felt nice. Luka was like a blanket, almost. The blonde felt herself drifting to sleep, feeling Luka's weight against her legs. "Sure thing, Luka…" Lily mumbled, half asleep. "And when I wake up, I'm gunna kick that samurai's ass.

Lily had a confession to make. She was secretly a lesbian. She had been all this time. She was just good at hiding it. And Lily did kinda like Luka. I mean, they were best friends, who were always there for each other. Which was part of the reason Lily didn't like that Luka had went out with that pervert. But she did genuinely care that Luka was being played. If Lily didn't get to have her, then Luka had better deserve someone good. And Gakupo was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…. How long have I been asleep for?" Lily asked groggily, as her eyes cracked open, remembering earlier this morning Luka had awoken from a bad dream. Speaking of Luka…. She was still laying her head on Lily's lap.<p>

The pinkette sat up straight. "Well it's 11 now… are you ready to get up?" Luka cracked a smile. Lily chuckled. "Yeah, I geuss. You seem to be in a good mood."

"Better, yes." Luka admitted. That made Lily feel good. "Because you've been there for me." The pinkette added. That made Lily feel even better.

The blonde smiled, ruffling Luka's hair. "I'm always here for ya, kid." Lily looked into Luka's eyes for a moment, with compassion. They shared this moment, until Luka began to feel a little uneasy. "Uh, L-Lily?" She questioned, waving a hand in front of the blonde. Lily came to, her face flushed. "Oh! Must've spaced out, there, ahaha!" She tried to play it cool, although, she was miserably failing.

Luka smiled, and got up from the couch. "It's fine. It's fine." She mumbled. Lily sighed.

"What now? Should we get some coffee or something?"

"I like the sound of coffee." Luka agreed. "I'll just go to my room, and get changed, and then we can meet up in the kitchen. Sound good?" Lily nodded. Luka grinned. "Perfect!"

The girl exited Lily's room, making her way towards her room. _'Ugh,' _She thought. _'I really need to shower. I feel so gross, after crying so much last night. And I've been sleeping in the same clothes I was wearing yesterday… so gross!' _The woman shivered. She had always been very clean, and neat, so when she wasn't, she got a little irrated, and would always get the shivers.

Just as Luka turned a corner, a few doors away from her room, a hand reached from out of no where, grabbing Luka, pulling her into a room.


	6. Chapter 6

**OHMAHGAWD. 19 REVIEWS. THANK YOU GAIZ. I LOVE YOU. ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>Before the young woman could let out a scream, a hand was covering her mouth. She thrashed around violently, kicking anything in sight. Well, she couldn't really see anything, since the room was pitch black… she still kicked, and thrashed around. "Mmmf!" She screamed into the hand covering her mouth. Which would translate to something along the lines of, "Let me go!"<p>

Luka felt a hot breathe creep along her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. The hand released her mouth long enough for the young lady to be spun around, forced to meet the lips of a stranger. "Let, let m-me go!" Luka yelled, in-between kisses being forced down upon her lips. Hands crept along her body, her back, her hips, her chest, her cheeks… everywhere. She continued to kick, but to no avail. This one was a strong one.

"Luka…" The stranger moaned her name seductively. The pinkette froze in fear. This was… this was…

Gakupo.

Tears exploded from Luka's frightened eyes, and she pushed him away, this time, succeeding. "Gakupo! What the… what are you doing?_!_" Luka yelled in fear, backing away in fear. Images of her nightmare filled her mind, causing her to flinch and whimper.

"Please! Luka! I love you!" The desperate samurai pleaded. Luka shook her head, picturing Gakupo turning into a beast before her eyes. She was glad that the room was dark. She didn't want to see his face.

"No! Don't touch me!" Luka yelled, spinning around, to open the door, and get out. Immediately. Just as her fingers wrapped around the door knob, a hand was grabbing her wrist, keeping her from escaping. Gakupo spun Luka around, forcing her against the door. Gakupo put his hands on either side of Luka. "Why don't you love me?_!_" He yelled in her face.

Luka whimpered, shrinking in Gakupo's grip. "B-because… you cheated on me!" Luka yelled, hesitant at first.

The samurai shook his head, leaning in, to hug Luka tightly. "But I made a mistake, Luka. Please, you can forgive me, right? I won't do it again…" He whispered into her ear, leaning in to kiss her again.

Luka's lip quivered, and she began to search for the door knob in fear. She found it, opened it, shoved Gakupo away from her, and ran off, frightened and in tears. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips a dark colour of red, from what Gakupo had been doing to her. At that moment, she didn't even remember about Lily. She was just trapped in a new nightmare, running, running from a monster.

Until, of course, she just so happened to bump into Lily. Literally. On her way to her room, she hadn't seen the blonde, and bumped into her back, causing her to stumble, and almost fall. Lily turned to face Luka, opening her mouth, although seeing Luka's tear stained face, Lily shut her mouth, her eyes filling with concern. "Luka? What happened?" She asked.

Luka shook her head, rubbing her eyes, before launching herself into Lily's comforting arms. Luka didn't even have to say anything for the blonde to understand.

Gakupo attacks again.

Lily shook her head, wrapping her protective arms around Luka. "I'm going to kick his ass."

Luka looked up at her with alarmed eyes. Although the pinkette knew that he deserved it… something told her it just wasn't right to smash him. After all, Luka was against any type of violence. Even if the person did deserve it. She'd prefer to sit back, and let karma deal with them. But when it came to Gakupo… she didn't know. Maybe it was because she was still in love with him, even after what he'd done to her. It was unbelievable, but it was the truth.

"I don't know Lily…"

Lily raised a brow. "Why? He cheated on you. And attacked you. He deserves it."

Luka pulled away from Lily, shaking her head. "I…. I know… but…. I don't know… can't we just let karma deal with him?"

Lily shook her head. "Nu-uh! I'm sorry, but right now, I don't care what you say. I am going to beat him up, to show him a lesson." And with that, Lily stormed off, on a hunt for a cheating pervert.

* * *

><p>"You little fucker!" Lily yelled, grabbing the man by the collar, shoving him against a wall. He actually looked frightened. He should be. Lily was very scary when she was pissed off.<p>

"How dare you cheat on Luka!" She continued, shaking him, so his head would hit the wall behind him, so he would smash his head each time. The blonde released the samurai for a moment, backing away, crossing her arms, as she watched him sink to the floor. Lily had told him off good. Gave him a good beating. He'd better have learned his lesson.

Yeah, Lily sure did show him. The samurai had a huge slap mark on his cheek, his long purple hair free from it's neat pony tail, sticking out in every angle. Plus a scratch under his left eye. Surprisingly, he was breathing heavily.

The blonde looked down at him in triumph. "You look so pathetic." She commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, when you beat me up like that, how can I not look pathetic?" The samurai snarled, putting a hand to his chest, which just so happened to have a scratch mark.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't see how you could even cheat on her. Why did you do it, anyways, you little idiot?"

Gakupo rolled his eyes, but didn't reply, only cast his gaze away.

Lily smirked again. "That's right. You have no answer. You did it because you're a selfish son of a bitch." The blonde nodded at her statement. Gakupo didn't want to admit it, but he knew she was right. And yet, at the same time, he didn't really care. It was true, he was really only using her for a booty call, telling her all the things she wanted to hear. Gakupo still wanted her, for this reason. But Lily had interfered, and Luka found out. That wasn't supposed to happen!

"Look, I really love her. I still want her." Lily burst out in laughter at this.

"You obviously don't love her enough, if you're cheating on her!" She was still laughing. Oh Gakupo. How pathetic you are.

The blonde went silent for a moment. She didn't dare to look at the samurai. "She clearly doesn't deserve you. She deserves someone better."

Gakupo raised a brow. "Anybody specific?" Lily flushed at this. "SOMEONE WHO ISN'T YOU." She yelled.

Gakupo smirked, figuring her out. "Ah-hah… so you like Luka, yes?"

"WHAT DOES IT CONCERN YOU, SAMURAI?_!_"

Before Gakupo could open his mouth, a young woman called out, "Gakupo? Lily?"

Gakupo immediately acted as if he was dying. Luka's eyes grew wide in fear, as she approached the two. She glanced over to Lily. "Lily… w-what did you do…?"

Gakupo raised a shaky hand. "S-she beated m-me up…." Luka gasped, running to Gakupo's side.

It was silly how Luka still loved him, even after he had attacked her, and cheated on her. Luka had told the samurai she hated him… but she was just confused. She still loved him. Was just surprised what he had done. Infact, she was still mad at him… it was just really confusing.

Gakupo smirked over to Lily, while Luka wasn't looking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Things is gettin' pretty intense, ifidosaysomahself. Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

><p>Lily couldn't believe this. After all Gakupo put Luka through, she was still wrapped around his finger. The blonde watched in disbelief, as Luka knelt down next to the samurai, asking him if he was alright, if he could breathe, and how she'd care for him. Luka helped Gakupo to his feet, in which he stumbled, almost causing the two to crash into the wall, since the idiot was trying to act like he had gotten shot. Like he was that weak. Lily may have shown him a lesson, and he was hurt… but this was pathetic.<p>

Before the two walked off, Luka turned around, and what Lily expected to be an angered glance, turned out to be a sympathetic glance. Her eyes looked sad. "Sorry." She mouthed, before helping Gakupo away, to go tend his wounds. Ah, so Luka knew that she was being a fool for the man, even after what he'd done? Was that why she was sorry.

Lily sighed deeply, watching her friend carry Gakupo off, until they turned a corner, and were out of sight. Shaking her head, the blonde walked into the kitchen. Lily loved Luka, really, she did, but Luka was just being stupid. Falling for betrayal. If that was Lily, and she found out she had been cheated on, then attacked later that day, oh boy, this whole house would be hell for the next few weeks.

"Lily-nee, what's wrong?" Came a voice.

The blonde looked down to see little Yuki, clutching the hem of Lily's skirt, looking up at her with curious, concerned eyes.

Lily sighed deeply again, but put on a smile. Oh, Yuki. So young and innocent. Lily hoped that she'd never grow up to let a man over power her, and take advantage of her.

The blonde knelt down next to the younger girl. "It's none of your concern, Yuki. Just some older girlie's problems."

Yuki still had a curious gleam in her eye. "Are you sure that's it? And what kind of problems? Can I help?"

Lily chuckled. "You're funny. Just problems. Problems I hope you'll never face when you grow up to be my age. That's all. You don't need to worry. I'll be fine." The young lady ruffled Yuki's hair playfully, and stood up. Yuki smiled up to her.

"If you're sure!"

Lily nodded. "I'm sure."

With that, the little girl skipped away, out the front door, where she and Ryuto were playing tag.

"Yeah, really, Lily. What's wrong?" Lily turned around to face Meiko. Like Lily, Meiko wasn't exactly… straight. Quite the opposite, really. And everybody knew it. Granted, Meiko was one of Lily's good friends. They would often go out for the occasional drink at the bar. Lily didn't go as often as Meiko went, but that was besides the point. The point is, Meiko was about as straight as a rainbow, so maybe she could help Lily out.

Lily sighed, deeply, pinching her nose, as she pulled out a chair, slumping down into it. From across the table, Meiko was grinning. Multiple bottles of beer were littered across the table. She was swaying from back and forth.

It was clear she was drunk.

"Oh, boy. It's a loooong story, Meiko." Lily groaned, slamming her head down onto the table.

"I'm aaaaaaalll ears." Meiko's words were slightly slurred.

Lily lifted her head, instead, using her chin to keep her head up long enough to look up at Meiko. "Okay. I warned you." Lily advised, before going on.

"Okay, so, you do know that I'm, well, a lesbian, right?"

"….Were are you going with this?" Meiko paused, before grinning again. "Oh, Lily. I didn't know you wanted to hook up with me. Well that's fiiiine by me, sweet thang…."

Lily flushed. "NO, YOU IDIOT. I DON'T WANNA HOOK UP WITH YOU." She yelled. Meiko stopped grinning.

"….Oh Continue, then." Lily rolled her eyes. Stupid Meiko. Didn't she know that she already had a girlfriend of her own? Drunk or not? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to spill her problems to the drunken woman. But, then again, who else could she tell? Lily had a habbit of making enemies, so, she didn't have many people she could talk to, without being judged or scolded. …Meiko it was, then.

"Anyways, I kinda… like, uh, well, Luka." Lily confessed. Meiko paused. "Oohhhh~la-la." Meiko wiggled her eyebrows. Lily flushed, and rolled her eyes.

"But, that stupid idiot, Gakupo, is still after Luka, and Luka still loves him, even after he cheated on her, and then attacked her later on."

"That doesn't sound geeewd…."

Lily shook her head. "No, it isn't. What should I do?"

Meiko lifted her head, staring off into space, in what Lily thought she was thinking. So, the blonde waited. And waited. And waited some more. And then some more.

"….Meiko?" Lily said after moment.

Meiko snapped out of it, looking over to Lily. "Huh? What? What is it? What's going on, Lily? What do you need? Oh right, weren't you saying something about hooking up?" The drunk asked multiple questions, glancing around the room.

A vein popped. "Ugh! Never mind!" Lily huffed, getting to her feet, and storming off.

"Wait! No! Come back! I'm sorry! I love yooouuuuuuu!" Lily could hear Meiko calling after her, as the blonde walked out, but she ignored it. Meiko was to drunk to be giving advice right now. Let alone ever. She wasn't really good with giving advice in general. Even though everyone went to talk to her about their problems.

Lily huffed, as the walked through the halls. This wasn't working. She was getting frustrated. She didn't know what to do. The blonde considered going for a walk, to get some peace and mind. Yeah. She decided she would, and began to walk to her room, when something made her stop.

A door was opened just a creak. And Lily could hear… things she'd rather not hear. _"Do I dare, look…" _The blonde closed her eyes, and breathed in, peaking through the creak.

What she saw made her want to kill herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, uh, I know I haven't uploaded in a while... alot's been going on. And this is a pretty crappy chapter, I know, I know. But I'm sick, and, uh, felt bad about not uploading in so long. So, this chapter is just short, comforting, and fluffy. So,e njoy? :badpokerface" and review.**

* * *

><p>Okay, well, maybe not <em>kill<em> herself. But what Lily saw, as she looked through the crack in the door made her feel ill. Like she was about to throw up. Yeah. It was that bad.

Gakupo was on top of Luka. Kissing her, feircly. He wasn't wearing a shirt. And he was trying to pull Luka's shirt off. Now that Lily got a closer peak, she noticed that Luka did _not_ like this after all. She was kicking her feet, trying to push him away. Yelling. That was sort of a relief, that Luka didn't like this. For a moment there, Lily almost thought she was really going to go all the way with that pervert!

But this was still bad. This was practically rape! Lily would not stand for it! The blonde kicked the door open, announcing her presence. "Get your filthy hands off of Luka!" She yelled, rushing over to the pervert, roughly pushing him off. He tumbled off of her, and before Luka had time to react, Lily grabbed her wrist, pulling her off of the bed, and out of her room. When they were out of sight, Luka broke down.

Lily put in her words before Luka could. "What were you thinking? Are you crazy? You know he would pull something like that, if you would tend his wounds! Have you lost your mind? You could have gotten in serious trouble, Luka..." The blonde scolded her friend. This was for her own good. Lily loved Luka, really, she did, but it was true. If you care about a pervert, they would just keep chasing you. Luka was lucky she wasn't raped right then and there...

Luka shook her head, her face flushed. She was trying to hold back tears, but to no avail. They kept flowing freely like a waterfall down her cheeks. Luka honestly felt so ashamed. "I'm sorry!" She pleaded. "I-I don't know what's going on... part of me hates him, part of me loves him... and I just..."

"You love him, even after he cheats on you, attacks you, and then tries to rape you?" Lily interupted, in complete disbelief.

Luka lowered her head in shame. "...Not anymore. That was so frightening, what he just did... I tried to, just like, clean his wounds... the next thing I know, he's taking his shirt off, and kissing me, pushing me down on my own bed." The woman explained.

Lily sighed deeply. She hated how Luka kept putting herself at risk, being around the samurai. But she was so grateful that he hadn't, per say, killed her, or got her pregnant. Still, Luka needed to learn. The blonde shook her head. Well, she was just greateful. That Luka was alright.

"C'mere, kid." Lily said in a soft tone. The blonde grabbed Luka's arm, pulling her close, into a hug. Her fingers began to comb through Luka's long strands of pink, her other arm around her waist. Luka seemed shocked, but accepted the hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Lily's waist, burrying her head into Lily's shoulder. Lily closed her eyes, and rested her head agaisnt Luka's.

"Promise me, Luka. Promise me you won't ever get caught up in Gakupo's games. He's nothing but trouble. And you know it." Lily said after a moment of silence.

Luka sniffled, and nodded. She didn't feel like talking. Her throat hurt to much, from all the yelling and screaming.

"Good." Lily nodded. The two pulled away, each avoiding eye contact. The blonde cocked her head to the side, signalling for Luka to follow. The pinkette nodded. Luka knew Lily was just leading her back to her room.

Behind Lily's back, Luka smiled. She was so lucky to have friends like Lily who cared. Who cared about her well being, and who to stay clear from. Luka never realized how important Lily was to her this whole time. And she knew why she was just realizing this know. Because, she had Gakupo in her life. And gakupo was her main focus. Sure, Lily had always been important to Luka, but since Gakupo was always around... at the time, he was the most important thing to her. Boy, what a mistake that turned out to be. Luka felt ashamed that she had only just realized Lily was this important to her.

"...Thanks, Lily." Luka whispered, slipping her hand into Lily's hand, as the two walked back to her room.

While Luka couldn't see, Lily blushed. "...You're welcome, Luka." She whispered back, giving the pinkette's hand a gentle squeeze.

Everything was going to be okay. It would be. As long as Luka stayed away from Gakupo, and stuck with Lily, and Lily kept an eye on Luka, sticking to her like glue.

Everything would be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**OH SHIT I'M BACK. Honestly, i've forgotten about this. ;; Then I stumbled upon my documents, and i'm all lyk, oh man, how long has it been since i updated that... ohhhhhh myyyyyyy laaaaaawd. and this is what it came too. It was bound to happen, everything in this chapter, mane. K so, enjoy crappy chapter. Review and stuff kay.**

* * *

><p>Luka wished she could be strong. She wished she didn't like Gakupo, that she never went out with him. Even worse, she hated that she let him take advantage of her this whole time. Just to find out he was cheating on her. And who knows with how many girls. Now, Luka knew for sure, that she didn't like Gakupo, after he tried raping her.<p>

That look on his face, as he took off his shirt. His pupils narrow, a seductive smile plastered on his face. Luka felt so ashamed for worrying about him, after Lily beat him up. She wished she hadn't took him under her wing, to help him out. She should have let him suffer, like Lily suggested.

But no. Luka just couldn't. She regretted her actions, so much now, it was unbearable.

Most of all, Luka wished she trusted Lily, when she hinted that the man was cheating on her. But she didn't. She was too infactuated with Gakupo, to listen to her own best friend.

Honestly.

Lily was her best friend. Her true, best friend. Luka had other close friends, like Meiko, or Miku, or even Haku, but out of them all, Lily had always been her favorite. She just seemed to understand her more, cared for her, had her back. And to think, Luka had betrayed her, got defensive when her best friend tried to help her.

The woman felt horrible about it. What was wrong with her?

It hurt her head, made her heart ache, made her want to cry.

And she did.

As she and Lily sit on the couch, Luka leaned against her, tears coming to her eyes, cascading down her cheeks. Lily jumped, and turned to face her. She didn't have to ask, to know why Luka was so upset. Lily immiediatly wrapped her arms around Luka, leaning her head against Luka's. Luka burried her head into Lily's chest, crying more furiously, shaking her head. "I... I hate myself, Lily..." She choked.

Lily's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I beileved him. I beilved him when he said he loved me... even though he was probably cheating on me the whole time..." She sniveled.

Lily shook her head, holding Luka closely. "Well, it's over now, Luka. He doesn't deserve you."

"But, but, I loved him. And he just tore my heart out, and stomped on it. And even then... ev-even then, I still loved him, and wanted him... and then he attacked me... I just feel so bad, Lily..." Luka clutched Lily, burrying her head further into her chest, in hopes that maybe, it would make her dissapear, so she didn't have to be so ashamed.

"...Do you still love him?" Lily asked silently.

Luka looked up to her in shock, that Lily would even ask that. "No! Not after what he did to me, but i'm still so upset, Lily! What do I do?" Luka backed away from Lily, taking in a long breathe, whipping away her tears.

"I think it would be best, if you act strong. Show him whos's the boss. That you don't need him to be happy."

Luka was silent for a moment. Lily was right. If she acted strong, like she didn't need Gakupo in her life to be happy, she could be happy. He was nothing but a scumbag anyways. Luka didn't need him. There were many others Luka could date, who would actually treat her right. If she even wanted to start dating again after all this drama was over.

Then Luka realized.

There weren't very many guys in the household to even consider dating.

Gakupo was deffinately a no-no. Kaito... he just didn't seem like someone Luka would date. Plus he had a crush on Meiko. Or atleast, that's whats been floating around lately. Len? Um. Hell no. Piko? Yeah, no. Luka wasn't even going to consider Gachapoid. She wasn't a pedophile. And Kiyoteru... he was too serious for Luka's likes.

Maybe it would just be better if Luka stayed single.

The woman sighed, scooting closer to Lily, leaning her head against her shoulder, once again. "Lily, do you think there is anybody out there just for me? Someone who wouldn't cheat on me, someone who would treat me right?" Luka hoped she didn't sound greedy. She had just broken up with Gakupo, yeah, and she didn't plam on dating for a while now. Not until she started to beileve that men don't cheat. Then again, a guy like Kiyoteru or Kaito wouldn't be the cheating type. They were both polite, though Kaito could still be perverted. He was still a gentleman, when he wasn't around Gakupo. But she just didn't like them like that.

Oh, well, Lily would deffinately treat Luka well. Hell, Lily would treat Luka liked a princess, if the two got together. Lily was right for Luka. ...Luka just didn't realize it yet. Lily wished she could tell Luka how she felt about her, that she was the right one for her, tell her everything. But she couldn't. Because Luka was straight.

...Or so Lily thought.

"Yes, of course," Lily answered quickly. "And that person may just be among you right now." Oh god. Was Lily seriously trying to make a move, right after everything thats happend between Luka and Gakupo? Was she really that horrible? Well, yeah. Lily felt slightly guilty, but she just wanted what was best for Luka... maybe it really was selfish.

Luka looked confused. She tilted her head, her cheeks pink. "Really? Who?"

Lily shrugged. "One of your good friends." The blonde was trying to force herself not to blush.

Luka stared off into the opposite direction, into space, thinking. She shook her head. "I have many good friends."

"...Me." Lily whispered. The blonde obviously wasn't thinking, because the next thing she knew, she was moving closer to Luka, moving her face closer to Luka's, casting shadows over the pinkette. Lily's hands smoothly trailed up Luka's legs, stopping at her hips, before pressing her lips against Luka's lips.

Lily heard a gasp, but did not stop. The kiss was soft, and gentle, chast. After a moment, however, Lily began to move her lips, gently forcing Luka's lips open, her tongue exploring the inside of Luka's mouth. She smelled good. Her lips tasted good...

Luka's eyes were wide. She could not move. W-...what was going on? "L-Lily?" Luka breathed, as Lily broke away momentarily. But Lily wasn't listening. The blonde licked her lips, and pressed her lips against Luka's once again, more roughly.

If it was possible, Luka's eyes grew wider. She did not see her best friend, Lily, in front of her anymore. She was having flashbacks to when Gakupo trapped her in that room, and forcefully kissed her.

"Luka..." Lily whispered against Luka's lips. The young woman shook her head. "L-Lily! Stop it!" The woman pushed Lily off of her, and darted up from the couch.

Lily's eyes widened, realizing what she had just done. And right after what had happend...! Had Lily really become as low, as Gakupo? To force Luka into something she didn't want? What kind of friend was she then? But she hadn't been thinking!

"Luka... oh my God... Luka..." Lily couldn't find the right words. She just sat there in shock. She had just kissed her best friend...

Luka started backing up into the corner, sinking down, clutching her face. "Why di-did you do that?" She yelled. Lily got up from the couch, running to her side, wrapping her arms around Luka. "No! Get away from me!" Luka yelled, pushing her away, running out of the room in hot tears.

Meanwhile, Lily sat on the floor in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happend... and what had token her over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohai. I'm back again. I think this time for good. Plus, I only have a week left till summer vacation! Mkay, so, the reason I haven't been uploading recently is, because, i've been using my laptop lately. And I hate using word on my laptop. ;; And now my laptop isn't working, so i'm back using my dad's computer, where I like using word, and it actually works. It didn't work very well on my laptop. ;; Also, I was being lazy, and had writers block. Buuuut, i'm back with lotsa ideas, and new story ideas as well. Hopefully you all like this. ^^;;**

* * *

><p>Lily hated herself. Why had she attacked her best friend like that? And right after everything that has happened with Gakupo, too. What kind of friend was she? Obviously not a very good one… she just didn't know what came over her. It went from comforting her, too hurting her. It was like she was drunk, or something.<p>

But Lily was only thinking of herself, right now. What was it like for Luka? Obviously it had been quite horrible, seeing as Luka just up and darted away from her like that. Was it really that… bad? Well… maybe she thought it was Gakupo, all over again.

Lily's first instinct was too blame Gakupo.

Damnit.

Gakupo.

Yup.

All his fault.

If they hadn't started going out, if Gakupo would've stayed faithful, if he wouldn't have been a player, then maybe all of this wouldn't be happening.

But Lily knew…

It was really her fault.

Okay, well, it was everyone's fault, in a way.

If Luka hadn't fallen in love with him, maybe things would be fine. If she hadn't been so sheltered. If she had been more concerned, when Lily warned her that he was nothing but a no good cheater. If she had actually listened to the signs, or payed more attention to Gakupo's actions…

If Gakupo had stayed faithfull, maybe things would be fine. If he hadn't cheated, if he treated Luka right, if he didn't talk about her behind her back, saying crude things about her, if he hadn't led her on, if he hadn't attacked her, if he hadn't told her she loved her all of the times… Lily could go on for ages, coming up with reasons why things would have been different if he hadn't stepped into the picture.

But then again, Lily had some reasons herself…

Maybe if she had told Luka a long time ago. Maybe if she didn't kiss her. Or what if Lily just minded her business, not bothering to get close to Luka? If she had just put on a front that she was too cool to even have a best friend like Luka.

But then again, she had probably lost Luka. After what she just pulled, Luka probably thought she was a freak. Maybe she didn't even want anything to do with her anymore.

Right.

It was all Lily's fault.

"I'm sorry, Luka…." Lily mumbled to herself, before curling into a ball.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Luka was running around the apartment, her face bright red, tears running down her face. She… was kissed…. By Lily…<p>

And to be quite honest, she didn't know how she felt about it.

On one hand, she was upset, because Lily has just straight up kissed her, catching her off guard. And Lily KNEW she had been going through a hard time. So she didn't understand why Lily got the idea to do such a thing…

On the other hand… Lily had always been there for her, no matter what. So… Luka didn't know what to think about it. She felt confused, and frustrated, because… well, she sorta liked it.

It was so weird, because Lily was a girl, and she was too, and she was surely straight, right…? Well, then again, she really didn't know. Luka had really only had one lover in her life, but that was Gakupo. And after finding out what a player he was, Luka didn't think he could really be considered a lover, after all.

I mean, she had done love songs with girls before, many with Miku, but Luka didn't really pay any attention to how it made her feel. Maybe that was because she was always so fixated on Gakupo, at the time.

She was a mess.

Even after what Lily just did, Luka still wanted to be her friend…

And she really wanted to know what came over her. Why she did it, what was her motive.

And maybe because Luka wanted to get in touch with these weird feelings. Maybe if she spent more time with Lily, she would find out for herself why she had this weird feeling in her chest. Maybe she'd find out why Lily kissed her.

The woman sniffled, wiping away her tears. That's right, she needed to spend more time with Lily! But… would Lily still want to? Well… if she had kissed her… maybe that meant she loved her. So, obviously Lily would want to be around Luka…

Luka smiled a little, at the thought. She wasn't sure about liking Lily… but it kinda made her feel good that a nice person liked her. Lily was a good person. Unlike Gakupo. She surely wasn't a player.

Little did Luka know just how confused Lily was with the whole situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summer! finnally. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>So, there it stood. One side, who felt remorse and regret, sure that her victim hated her now. And the second side, who was confused on the whole situation, who still wanted to be friends with her attacked, as you may say.<p>

Lily was still curled into a ball, thoughts racing through her mind. Tears were cascading down her face, from thoughts of losing Luka. And Lily hardly ever cried. So, this was really serious to her.

Lily remembered the first time she met Luka. Lily was new, to the apartment, as a singer. And from the moment she stepped out of the limo, she knew she would hate it here.

Everyone was too hyper for her, seeing as she was a care-free, lazy person. So, she gave people a rather hard time, since they all annoyed her. Everyone tried to befriend her, but she would turn down any offers, ignoring them all. Most gave up after a while. But there was one person, who never did leave her alone, no matter how much of a jerk she was.

Guess who that was?

Yup. It was Luka. Luka was always so nice and friendly. She was patient with Lily, and always seemed to have time to listen to her, when she was in a bad mood, and needed to vent.

After a while, Lily just kinda gave up trying to push her away, and I guess you could say that they became friends. Lily opened up to her a lot more, and they were always side by side.

Before Lily knew it, she found herself… falling in love with Luka…

But Luka was still so fixated on Gakupo.

And, now, here we are, the future. A lot has happened.

Lily squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to remember the way Luka darted up away from her, at the slightest kiss. They way she dashed out of the room, when Lily tried to comfort her. She shook her head, scratched furiously at her head, as she curled further into a ball, if that was possible.

**Knock knock.**

Lily jumped at the sound coming from her door. She figured it was probably Gakupo, coming to harass her or something. Or maybe it was someone like Rin, who had passed by, and heard her crying or something. Well, whoever it was, Lily was in no mood to talk whatsoever.

"Go away." She hissed, though her voice cracked a little.

Out of anyone's voice's, she didn't expect to hear…

"Lily? Please, open up…" A gentle, fragile, yet cautious voice called.

Luka. Oh god. Why was she here? Was she going to bash Lily? Was this it? The day when Luka decided that she really didn't like Lily after all, and was going to end their friendship right then and there? Lily thought she hated her. So why was she back…?

"…What are you doing here." Lily mumbled, in a loud enough voice for her to hear. "…The door is unlocked."

Silently, Luka slipped in, and leaned against the door, looking down at Lily, curled in a ball. The blonde shifted, so she could see Luka. Surprisingly, Luka didn't look mad. She looked calm, even frightened. But then again, the woman was good at putting on a mask.

"What… why are you back…? Don't you hate me?"

Luka shook her head. "Look, what you did surprised me, but I could never hate you."

"Then why did you run out?"

"I wasn't expecting to just be kissed like that!" Luka raised her voice. "And besides… after all that with Gakupo, it just kinda gave me a flash of déjà vu, when he pulled me into that room, and…" Luka stopped herself, feeling a lump form in her throat, from the memories.

"I-I still want to be your friend, Lily!" Luka choked out. Tears fell, and she lunged at Lily, hugging her tightly. "You're my best friend, Lily! I need you in my life! I don't care, if you like me romantically or not, because it will never change are relationship!"

Lily couldn't believe she was hearing all this. This… this couldn't be real.

"And, I LOVE you, Lily!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Kso, I have a bunch of new ideas, which i'm making comics and stories about, outside of the interwebz. I was thinking of making them with certain fandoms, like this here vocaloid, or Happy tree friends, or pokemon, or something. Buuuut, it just doesn't work. Maybe for pokemon, but even so... it just won't. Soooo... I'm thinking of signing up for fictionpress so I can post my stories there. But idunno yet. If I do, i'll let you all know in my profile, so keep an eye out for that! ...Uh, not much to say here, so, enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Lily stared up at Luka in disbelief, her eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Luka was standing there, an embarrassed look on her face, looking around the room. Had Lily just heard her right? Did Luka seriously just say that…? It couldn't be. Luka was probably just confused, and blurted it out randomly.<p>

Lily shook her head. "No… you don't."

Luka looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"You don't really love me. You don't even now what you're saying, Luka." Lily stated calmly.

"But I do, Lily! You…. You're an amazing person. And I mean it. You're a lot better than Gakupo, you aren't a cheater, or a liar, or-"

"But I'm still not a nice person." Lily cut her off. It was flattering to hear all that, but let's be honest. Lily had some faults of her own.

"But you're better than Gakupo!" Luka looked desperate.

"Maybe, but I'm nothing like you. Luka, you're a sweet person. You're caring, kind, motherly. I'm not. I'm bossy, sassy, and I'm a bit of a bitch. I can admit that. And I attacked you. I'm not nice, Luka. And you know it."

Luka could only stare in disbelief.

"I love you, but I don't think you love me. You're just confused, after everything that has gone down between you and Gakupo. I think it may benefit you, if you find somebody else, who isn't me."

"But there isn't anyone else in this apartment that I like!" Luka complained. "I love you, Lily!" She said sincerely.

But Lily just couldn't be convinced. She wished that she could. She wanted Luka to love her, like she loved Luka. But honestly, nobody would come back to the attacker in only a few minutes flat, after being attacked. Which was the case Luka was in. Luka didn't love her, and Lily knew it. It was just impossible. Luka wasn't thinking correctly.

Lily could only shake her head. "I'm sorry." She paused, but got an idea.

"If you love me so much, prove it to me."

Luka looked surprised, at the request. "How…?" She asked hesitantly, her cheeks flaring red, as she glanced down to the ground.

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. But you love me, right? Prove it." This would determind everything.

Luka looked really embarrassed now. But, slowly, Luka leaned in, closing her eyes, until… she locked her lips with Lily's.

Lily's eyes grew wide, her cheeks grew red. Wow… Lily didn't think this would happen… she didn't think Luka would have the courage, too…

"Luka, what are you-" Lily whispered against Luka's lips. Luka wasn't listening however. She was starting to get out of control. The pinkette cupped Lily's cheeks, pushing her against the wall. "Is this enough proof?" Luka whispered, before going in for the kill, once again.

Well, yes, it was… and Lily was rather enjoying herself, but- she still wasn't convinced. She still thought that Luka was forcing herself to do this. Lily… she couldn't be here right now. She needed to clear her head. They both needed to clear their heads. But… Lily couldn't allow herself to push Luka away, at the moment. _"Curse you… Luka…"_

She only stood there, allowing Luka to continue to kiss her, like this. It felt so wrong… but so right, but so wrong, and, ohh… sometimes Lily hated herself. This was one of those moments. She needed to collect her thoughts, and stop letting people she liked walk all over this.

Lily was fine with the kissing, until… she felt Luka's hands pulling at her straps of her shirt, trying to pull them over her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, and she quickly pushed Luka away. "What are you doing?_!_" She yelled, her cheeks beat red.

Luka looked up to her, from where she was laying on the ground. Her eyes looked frightened. "I…I was showing you-"

"No! You weren't!"

Luka was silent. She felt like she was being scolded, and that she was a seven year old. "…You liked it."

"Yeah, until you tried to undress me! What was all that for?_!_"

"I was showing you how much I like you!" Luka argued.

Lily was fuming by now. "I still don't think you do. I think you're just in doubt. Gakupo broke your heart by cheating on you like that, and when I kissed you, it reminded you of Gakupo. Which made you think you fell in love with me, because you didn't want to be alone. And you knew I liked you, other wise I wouldn't have kissed me. You were confused, and it made you think that because I liked you, you wouldn't be alone anymore. Because you had me."

Luka stared up at her, as Lily spoke. Maybe it was true. Maybe knowing that Lily liked her had caused her to fall for her. Or force herself to like Lily. Maybe Lily was right, that if Luka forced herself to like Lily, they would be together, and Luka wouldn't be alone. Maybe that was it. Listening to Lily preach… Luka wasn't so sure anymore. She sure as hell knew she didn't like Gakupo anymore, but… how _did_ she feel about Lily? Was she just forcing herself to like Lily, since Lily liked Luka? Was that it?

"….I think we should just… just, like, leave each other alone, for a while, okay. To clear our heads. Y'know? Maybe we'll find out how we really feel about each other." Lily finished, and sighed.

Luka blinked. "…Maybe…" She stood up.

Lily looked away. "Sorry. Just for a while, okay? Let's make it, like… a week. Two weeks, at the most. Sound good?" Luka nodded.

"…I geuss." They paused.

"I suppose I should go now." Luka mumbled.

Lily inhaled. "That'd be a good idea."

Without a word, Luka left the room, as confused as ever. What was going to happen without Lily by her side, for one or two weeks?


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sooooo sorry for not uploading lately! There's an explanation on my profile! but I have to run! I'm soooo sorry, once again, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy and review. . ;;**

* * *

><p>The week went by slowly. For both Lily and Luka. After that day, Lily didn't leave her room much. She just lay on her bed, starring up at the ceiling, hoping that this week would go by faster. Though she had set this up, she regretted it. She missed having Luka by her side, drinking with her, having Luka lecture her when she thought Lily was being over the top. He missed talking to her, comforting her, hugging her. But this was her own fault. If she hadn't kissed Luka, they wouldn't be confused, and they could still be best friends. Now it was just awkward.<p>

The blonde inhaled, closing her eyes for a moment. Almost anything and everything reminded her of Luka. When somebody would knock at her door, she would jolt up, and call out in excitement, only to find it was someone else. She was just to worked up. Why did it have to be Luka, of all people? Why did Luka wind her up so much? Why did Lily have to like her so much, to the point of obsession? Lily was over-reacting, acting like she hadn't seen Luka in years. She would think of Luka. Her beatufil pink hair, bright blue eyes, pale milky skin, and she'd just get all emotional. It had only been a few days. She wished she could calm down, but… unless she knew that Luka would be okay, after everything that has happened between them, and Gakupo… she wouldn't be okay.

She worried that Gakupo would try to attack her again, try to force her into something she didn't want to do. But at the same time, Lily couldn't force herself out of her room, to check up on Luka. And besides, they couldn't speak for one or two weeks. That was the deal.

And it wasn't like anybody else could cheer her up. Lily wouldn't leave her room, and when somebody came knocking, asking her if she was joining for dinner, she would just yell at them to go away. Unless it was Luka. If it was Luka, Lily would probably jump up out of bed, and hug Luka so tightly that she wouldn't be able to breathe, and tell her how much she cared for her, hoping she would feel the same. But it never was Luka. It was usually Rin or Meiko. Or when somebody left dinner at her door, she wouldn't eat it. She couldn't. She just couldn't. Lily was too stressed out to do anything.

Meanwhile, Luka seemed to be doing just fine. She acted as if nothing had happened between her and Lily. She acted like her strong, caring, motherly self. Luka would help Kiyoteru care for Yuki and Ryuto, do duets with Miku and Meiko, drink tea by her lonesome, help the twins with their singing, help with dinner… but when she was alone… she was completely different.

She was almost like Lily. She'd lay in bed, and stare up at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking about everything. She would recall the times she had with Gakupo, knowing that he was a bad person now, and that she definitely felt nothing for him anymore… but it still pained her, to think about how he was just a filthy rotten cheater. That he had been cheating on her with Gumi and God knows how many other girls behind her back, pretending he meant it, when he said he loved Luka, that he never really loved her, then to attack her on many occasions. Pulling her into rooms, trying to kiss and seduce her. Trying to have sex with her…

And then she'd think of Lily.

And she'd feel confused.

She'd think of how Lily was there her from the start, and would be there until the end… only to find out she also really liked her. And to be kissed by her, without Luka's consent… she wasn't sure what to think of it now. It bothered her, since she had just broke up with Gakupo at the time, and was still feeling emotional about it, since Lily just up and kissed her… but at the same time… she kinda liked it. Her lips were soft and warm against her own lips, and on top of that, she was a good kisser. Lily meant well, unlike Gakupo. She would never purposely hurt her.

But she did.

Or maybe Luka was just over-reacting, by running out of her room like that. She wondered how that had made Lily feel, on multiple occasions throughout the week. Obviously Lily really liked Luka, and to be pushed away like that in fear… that would surely be a heartbreaker.

And to confuse Lily even more, by coming back not even minutes after the kiss, practically begging her to still be her friend. And then having to prove her "love" to Lily, by kissing her… but Luka screwed up, she went to far, by trying to pull of Lily's shirt… making Lily panic.

And that's how they got here. Unable to speak for a week or so, to see if they really did love each other. And Luka really didn't know. Was it like Lily said? Was she just confused? Luka kinda was confused… but at the same time, she had her mind set. She knew she didn't like Gakupo. But at the thought of Lily being her girlfriend, she thought hard. She would think of the pros and cons.

Lily had been there for her from the beginning, and always had been her best friend, out of all the others, despite her flaws. She cared for her, and Luka cared for her too. They had some of the greatest times together, and Lily could always make her smile. Luka would smile at the memories of them together, and she would think, hey, maybe it would be okay to be gay, and love Lily. She was obviously a better match for her, than Gakupo would always be.

But… what would people think, to find out Luka was a lesbian, and just so happened to like Lily? Most people she was friends with weren't really homophobic, but at the same time, she couldn't be sure. Someone could secretly be homophobic, and could ridicule her

For liking Lily…

Luka shook her head. Bah, what does that matter? Almost everyone in this apartment has done a gay song with each other… so surely nobody could be uncomfortable about it… they would have gotten used to it a long time ago. And come to think of it, Luka couldn't count how many times people had thought she had gone gay for Miku or Meiko, just from Magnet, or anything else. So it surely wouldn't matter, anymore. That was one problem out of the way… and even if so, if everyone didn't approve, she coooould just run away with Lily. It could be the two of them against the whole world. Luka liked that idea.

But… what about Gakupo? Would he try to go after Luka again? ….Well… Luka hadn't seen much of him lately… so she was guessing not.

Luka's mind drifted back to Lily.

Lily… such a good friend… and probably a better lover…

She thought of her silky blonde hair, her lush lips, beautiful skin, blue eyes… the times they spent together, and how she comforted Luka the whole time…

And her mind was made.

She liked Lily. She did love her. She wasn't confused.

The pinkette picked up her cell phone, flipping it open, going through her contacts, stopping at Lily.

'_I love you.' _


	14. Chapter 14

**Updating slowly... sorry guise. ;;**

* * *

><p>Lily could only stare at her phone.<p>

Luka had texted her. She had told Lily she loved her. And the week wasn't even over yet! Could this be true? Did Luka really love her? Or was she still confused…?

Lily wanted it to be true, but somehow, something was telling her, that Luka was forcing herself to say this. That she didn't mean it. But Lily loved her so much…

'_Can we talk? Please? Meet me in the kitchen…'_

Another text from Luka.

Lily felt a lump forming in her throat, but she smiled lightly. She wanted to see Luka. Her Luka. Her best friend.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, and Lily was walking into the kitchen, after she got herself ready. Luka was already there, waiting for her. At the sight of Lily, Luka's face seemed to lighten up, and she grinned widely. Lily returned the smile, feeling her heart speeding up, as she took a seat across from Luka.<p>

"Hey." Luka said.

Lily only smiled, beckoning for her to speak.

Luka sighed, her face turning serious. "Look, Lily… I really like you." She said seriously, her cheeks growing red.

Lily found herself blushing as well. "I do too, Luka. I love you. But… are you really sure?"

"Yes!" Luka nodded. Lily jumped slightly.

"I really do love you, Lily, and I'm serious."

"You may think you do…" Lily mumbled, still not convinced. She wanted to believe Luka. But maybe she, herself, wasn't quite ready to believe it. After everything that has happened…

"But I do!" Luka said, standing up, pearing down at Lily.

"And why do you think that?" Lily challenged, raising her voice.

Luka stared her down for a while. "…Because. You're my best friend. You're always there for me. I can trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything scandalous, like Gakupo would. I know you'd be the perfect one…" Luka looked away, blushing.

Lily was silent. "I don't know, Luka…" Her voice trailed off.

"Please… we could, just… give it a try…" She raised a hopefull brow.

Lily looked down. "But… wouldn't you be afraid?"

Luka blinked, sitting down. "About what?"

"Well… think about it. What if I end up hurting you?"

"I know you wouldn't! And, I'd be willing to forgive you…"

"What about the other's? They may not be so pleasant to us.. Dating." Lily bit her lip.

Luka shook her head. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind! And if they do, we can run away together! It could be me and you, against the world!"

That did sound rather convincing…

"….But what about Gakupo?"

That made Luka freeze. Lily shivered, suddenly, feeling as if she was being watched.

"I…" Luka mumbled.

She didn't say anything, however. She couldn't. Luka just expected that Lily would protect her. She was sure she would…

"Lily…" Luka mumbled.

Lily sighed deeply, feeling that lump in her throat return. "Oh… fine. I suppose. Let's give it a try."

Luka's eyes lit up. "For real?"

"Yeah… but… let's keep it a secret, for now… let's just wait." Lily smiled.

Luka smiled the happiest smile Lily had seen for quite a while now.

The two got up and hugged. "I missed you, Luka." Lily mumbled.

"I missed you too." Luka said, with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Gakupo had heard the whole thing, from around the corner.

Oh, hell no.

Lily was going out with Luka, now? Not on his watch! With _his_ Luka? Never.

He'd be watching them, while he plotted his revenge. Something the two would _never_ forget.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aaaaaah, it's been soooo long. Reading the reviews, i'm like, wow. Buuut, i'm back. I had a writers block for the longest time, and things have been rough lately, so yeh. Bah, excuses excuses, I'm sorry! But after 6 months, i'm back. And this, I must say, is probably my favorite chapter. I put alot of work into it. Well. I tried to, atleast. I like it, so I hope you guys like it to! Sorry for the long absence! Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>All day long, Gakupo would pace around in his room. Plotting on how to get his revenge. It had to be something really good. Something the two girls would never forget. That nobody would forget. To show the world, that Luka was his. And only his.<p>

The only problem was, he actually didn't know what to do. All he knew was he wanted revenge, and he wanted it bad. He craved it. He was drunk with revenge. Why should Luka be with Lily, when Luka could be happy with Gakupo? Sure, maybe he made some mistakes in their relationship, but that could always be fixed! Luka was his one and only. He always treated her right. He made her happy. He knew he did. But when one thing goes wrong, because of that big mouthed Lily, he was the bad guy here?! Un-acceptable!

There were so many methods he could use to get revenge. He just couldn't decide between them all.

He could turn everyone against the two. There were a few homophobics in the house, and surely they could run Lily and Luka out of the house, for good! Luka would realise how disgusting it was to be with a woman, and would run back to Gakupo!

He could tell Luka that Lily really didn't love her. That she's playing her. Maybe, if he was really desperate, he could beg her to come back to her, in fear of her getting hurt by Lily.

...Maybe he could kill Lily. Was he that shallow? Maybe. Gakupo thought about it. If Lily died, Luka would sink into depression, and Gakupo could be there for her, and win her heart over.

He could hit on Lily. He could get her drunk, and maybe she'd be all over him. And if Luka were to walk in on them, she would be heart-broken! And crawl back to Gakupo, of course.

Wow. Gakupo really had a twisted mind. He had just realised this.

But it was all in the name of love! He would do anything and everything for Luka. She was worth it. He really did love her. Sure, he was a playboy, but out of all the girls he'd played with, Luka was the best. And Gakupo wanted to keep her around.

She was an amazing girl. Not only was she caring, and smart, but she had the looks, too. She had beautiful blue eyes. Beautiful silky pink hair. A smile that could warm anybody's heart. Her body was her best feature. She had the curves in all the right places. Big, plump breasts that felt nice against your chest, if you hugged her.

She was the deffiniton of perfect.

For a moment, Gakupo actually though about it. In a good way.

Luka really was a great person. And Gakupo really did want her to be happy. And if she was happy with Lily, why should he interfear with that? Was he really that sick? But he loved her. He always did. But come to think of it, he really did treat her badly sometimes. Flirting, kissing other girls behind her back. When they broke up, he tried to get her back by nearly raping her...

He realised he truly was sick. But he found himself still wanting Luka. She honestly did make him feel really happy. She filled his need. She taught him new things, and cared for him. Luka did alot of things for her. But he took her for granted the whole time, thinking she'd stay with him the whole time.

He knew he was sick. But at the same time, he didn't care. This was all in the name of love. And Luka was the one he loved. He was sick in the head for her, and there wasn't a cure.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Luka and Lily were quite happy together. It had been almost a week, since the two had gotten together. They took it slow, together. They enjoyed eachothers company. The two had their ups and downs, but so far, things were looking good.<p>

Luka had moved in with Lily. And it was pure bliss. It was wonderful to share their lifestyles together. Luka loved to wake up in the morning, and see Lily still asleep at her side. It made her giggle and blush, and she just couldn't resist brushing the hair out of her face. Lily snored alot though, but Luka though it was funny.

They would wake up together, get ready for the day together. Lily would take a shower, and Luka would help brush and style Lily's hair, for the fun of it. Lily would do the same for Luka.

Lily loved playing with Luka's hair. It always looked so beautiful, so healthy. It almost looked like octopus' tentacles sometimes! It was quite the sight.

The two would help eachother with their wardrobe for the day. Sometimes they even wore eachothers clothes.

Lily would make Luka and herself coffee, and they would sit together at the coffee table sipping, smiling at eachother, each to shy to say anything.

The rest of the day, Luka would help out around the house. She made lunch for the younger ones, and helped them clean up, play games with them. Lily would tag along with Luka, and would try to help her, but most times, that didn't go so well. So she would just kind of watch her.

Lily was amased with Luka. She always seemed so happy, so energetic, despite everything she's been through lately. She could keep a smile, and act like she was okay. Well, she seemed like she was okay. Luka had been improving alot, since everything that happend, from Gakupo, to Lily kissing her. Lily really did admire Luka.

Sometimes the two would even go out for a bit. They'd go to the park, for some alone time. So they could walk and enjoy the fresh air. They could talk, and hold hands, and laugh together. Or they would go to the mall, for the regular girly experience. Window shopping, trying on clothes, taking silly pictures with eachother, get lunch in the cafe. Just like any other teenage girl. They weren't that old, but being together deffinately made them feel young.

All in all, they were both very happy together. There was no rush to their relationship. Luka would tell Lily what was okay, and what wasn't, and Lily would oblige. It felt great to be together, with eachother. Best friends, and lovers! How much better could it get?

Over all, Lily had to say, her favorite part of being together with Luka was near the end of the day. After dinner, after cleaning up, after everyone was doing their own business and it had all settled down, the two would watch movies together. In Lily's room, curled up on the couch, in nothing but pajamas. Curled into eachother's arms, with the blankets around them, the heat on high, drinking hot chocolate. Watching movies. Together.

It was the best feeling in the world. Nothing but warm, sleepy, happy bliss together, enjoying eachother's company.

However.

Sometimes Luka worried.

She worried that something would go wrong. That maybe Lily would turn her back on her. It wasn't looking that way, but Luka could never really be sure. She really did trust Lily, but she had a feeling in her gut... something wasn't right.

As of recently, Luka had been getting the feeling she was being watched. Not when it was just she and Lily, alone in the room. She got the feeling around the house. Sometimes even when she and Lily were out and about, far from the house. And she hadn't really seen Gakupo lately. No word of him, either. It was like he had disappeared off the center of the earth!

She didn't see him. Anywhere. He was never at the dining table at dinner, or out in the recording studio, or the living room, or anywhere else Luka could think of.

Sometimes Gakupo crossed her mind. All kinds of things came to mind, when it was Gakupo. Good and bad. He did treat her right, when they were together. She really did love him. Sometimes, she missed him. But then she remembered walking in on him and Gumi. Or the countless times he tried to get her back, when they broke up. Almost raping her. She shuddered. It scared her.

And because she hadn't seen him in so long, she got the feeling, maybe it was him who was watching her. Plotting from afar. It worried her, but not enough to tell anyone about it. Espicially not Lily. She might try and track Gakupo down. Despite everything he had done to her, a part of her still cared about him in a way. And she didn't want him to get hurt.

Was she a fool for this? Probably. She wasn't sure what to think. But. He was out of her way, and she had Lily now. Someone she felt safe with. Someone she could trust. She was happy for once. She was just being paranoid. Nothing was going to happen.

Well.

She hoped.

Luka would have to try and convince herself this.

* * *

><p>Another day. Luka had woken up first. Lily was still curled up in her arms, fast asleep, snoring. Luka giggled. Lily was just so damn cute when she was sleeping! But she was always cute. Luka brushed some hair out of Lily's face, twirling a strand of her beautiful blonde hair around her finger.<p>

Rays of sun shone down through the curtains on Lily's hair, giving it an extra shine. Lily's eyes fluttered open lightly. Luka smiled. Lily blinked, looking up at the godess in her bed. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Luka giggled.

Lily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, putting on a signature smirk. "What's a goddess like you doing in my bed? Am I in heaven?" Lily winked.

Luka laughed. "Goodmorning to you, too."

Lily yawned a bit. "Morning~" She chimed, leaning up to kiss Luka's cheek. Luka giggled, accepting the kiss. Lily collapsed back onto the pillow.

"Bah, i'm so tired..." Lily yawned again.

"Want me to make the coffee, this time?" Luka asked. Lily usually made the coffee, but there was an occasion where Luka would make coffee for the two. Most times when Lily was too tired to get out of bed. In which case, now.

"Oh no, no, you don't have to do that, Luka!" Lily said, suddenly very awake.

Luka laughed. "No, no sweetie, it's alright! I wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, sitting up in bed.

Luka nodded. "Sure! It'd be my pleasure! You just go back to sleep, and i'll make us some coffee~" Luka chimed.

"Hm, you're sweet." Lily said, slightly sarcastic.

"I know. But you're sweeter. Now lay down and get a few more minutes of sleep, okay?" Luka insisted.

Lily sighed. "Fiiiine." And with that, she plopped down on her pillow. She kept her eyes open long enough to see Luka kiss her forehead, and walk over to the small kitchen in the apartment complex, her vision blurry. She smiled, before allowing herself to fall asleep for a few more minutes, while Luka fixed them some coffee.

* * *

><p>While Lily drifted to sleep, Luka began to make the coffee. She heated up some coffee, while she looked for the mix. But... she couldn't seem to find it. She searched everywhere. In the cupboards, on the counters.. but it was no where to be found. Maybe they had ran out of it? They did drink alot of coffee. Lily especially did. Maybe that was the reason she was always so tired. Luka couldn't help but laugh at the thought.<p>

The pinkette looked back over to Lily. "Hey Lily, is there any more coffee mix, or are we all out?" She asked.

But it was no use. Lily was fast sleep. Snoring, drool running down the side of her mouth, which was wide open. Tossing and turning.

Luka laughed, shaking her head. Oh, Lily.

Well, Luka supposed it would'nt be a bad idea to go to the kitchen and get some coffee mix. Surely there was some somewhere in there. "I'll be back shortly, hun." Luka whispered to the sleeping Lily, before slowly tip-toeing out of the room, careful not to wake Lily.

Although not much woke Lily, still, it was the thought that counts. Right? Right.

Luka made her way down to the kitchen. It was still fairly early in the morning, around 11-ish, so it shouldn't be too busy. As she reached the kitchen, she examined the sight. Kiyoteru was sitting at the kitchen table, more than likely grading tests and finishing up on some reports. Little Yuki was sitting next to him, humming, and drawing with her favorite box of crayons. The box that she always carried with her and kept neat and organized. If a crayon were to go missing, Yuki would more than likely cry.

Neru was laying on the couch in the living room, texting as usual. The tv played some noise in the background. Teto was sitting in the next chair, watching the television, laughing every few minutes. She, also, was texting. Maybe Neru and Teto were texting eachother.

Yuki looked up, as Luka walked past the two at the table, and grinned. "Morning Luka-sensie!"

Luka smiled politely to her, as she searched through the cupboards. "Good morning, Yuki-chan."

Yuki beamed widely, when Luka addressed her. "I drew a picture!" Yuki said, holding up the piece of paper with pride. Luka smiled.

"That's wonderful, Yuki-chan!"

"Thanks! I did it all by myself." Luka only smiled, as she had now found what she was looking for.

"Ne, ne, Sensie, say hi to Luka!" Yuki said to Kiyoteru, poking him, and trying to catch his attention. He barely looked up to her, as she passed the two. "Oh, morning." The teacher said, quickly turning back to his papers. He sure seemed to have alot on his hands.

Luka smiled, heading back to the room. Before she managed to do that, however, Meiko walked up from the basement, holding a rose. "Yo, Luka!" Luka stopped to turn Meiko.

"This is for you." Meiko said, handing her the rose. Luka raised a brow, but before she could say anything, Meiko interrupted her. "And no, this is not a love confession. It appears you have a secret admirer!" Luka seemed shocked, as she accepted the rose.

"Really? Any idea who it could be?" Luka asked, finding a note along with the rose.

"_Remember, you're a gorgeous individual. I look foward to seeing your smile all day and every day, as it lights up my mood all the time. Have a nice day, Luka."_

Was what it read. It didn't have a signature. It didn't even say, "you're secret admirer" or anything of the sort. Luka had no idea who it could have been from, but the thought was nice. Maybe it was from Lily? No. Lily would definitely have put her name on it. Well, whoever it was, it was kind of nice. A nice though. It was kind of nice to have a secret admirer, she supposed. Luka giggled. There was no harm in it, right?

Luka headed back to the room, to make the coffee for she and Lily.

When she got back, Lily was awake, and out of bed. As soon as Luka entered the room, Lily was already asking questions. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, I was getting coffee mix.. we ran out, I suppose."

Lily seemed to calm down a little and smiled. "Alright... hey, where'd you get the rose?"

"Meiko gave it to me! Appaerently I have a secret admirer."

"Really?" Lily asked, carefully taking the rose, finding the note along with it. "Hmm... I see..."

Luka laughed. "Oh, it's alright! You know I love you, Lily. The thought of a secret admirer is kind of nice though, don't you think?"

Lily smiled lightly. " I suppose..."

Still, Lily could feel something was wrong. This didn't feel right.


	16. Chapter 16

**Slow updates are slow.. sorry guys. I'm still in this fandom, but not as much as before. Which is why updates are so hard, because I don't know how to continue the story, but reading the story and comments give me some ideas. This chapter is kinda weak, so sorry about that. Enjoy, either way!**

* * *

><p>"Did you give her the rose? Did you? Huh?" Gakupo snarled, pushing Meiko up against the wall. He was going crazy. Gakupo was still living at the house, but he was rarely there. Not when Luka and Lily were out roaming the house. He couldn't let himself be shown to them. Who knows what would happen if Lily saw him? She would probably try to kill him. He had to keep himself safe. He was there still, but only if it was early in the morning, or late at night. If not, he would mostly spend his time out late. He'd come home around 10 or 11 when everyone was off doing their own business in their rooms, and he'd sneak into his own room just to sleep for a while. He'd wake up before 10, and get out of the house, and begin plotting. He had no idea what to do, but it had to be something big. He was starting off by sending flowers, pretending to be a secret admirer. The gifts from the secret admirer would keep growing, and eventually, he'd make his move to try and steal Luka back!<p>

But it was driving him crazy. He hadn't seen Luka in what felt like years. He yearned for her hugs, and to see her beautiful face. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Luka again. To flirt with her. To just be with her. At this point, he realised this wasn't love, it was obsession. A crazy obsession, at that. Luka was so good to him, he just thought he could get away with anything with her. He loved her too. But when Luka broke up with him, he just went crazy. He hit the fan. He felt lost without Luka. He missed her so much, he needed to do everything and anything he could to get her back. Gakupo wondered if he hadn't got caught kissing Gumi, would he and Luka still be together? Probably.

"Well? Did you?" Gakupo tightened his grip on Meiko's shirt.

"Jesus, Gakupo! Calm the fuck down, I gave her the god damn rose, okay?! What's with you?" Meiko yelled, pushing Gakupo off her.

Gakupo leaned in real close to her face. "I don't think you understand. I need her back." His eyes were wide and red, with dark rings under them, as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Maybe if you hadn't cheated on her, this wouldn't be happening! I don't even know why I'm trying to help you..." Meiko crossed her arms, starting to walk off.

Gakupo grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around and look at him. "Because if you don't, then I will destroy you. Everything about you, from your love life, to your career. I will make you a nobody. Correct me if I'm wrong, but alot of people have already forgotten about you already, right? You aren't so popular. Miku is a much finer singer than you'll ever be."

Meiko went silent for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows. She knew that her career was already plummeting down, thanks to Miku. She had no problem with the pig tailed girl, but she knew that Miku was much more popular. And she also knew that Gakupo was very twisted, much more so than lately. If he was trying to get Luka back this way, who knows what he would do to Meiko?

"She got the rose. She loved it, in fact." Meiko mumbled.

Gakupo smirked. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>Lily watched Luka from a far. Luka was playing with Yuki and Ryuuto, like usual. It was entertaining to watch the three. Yuki would always want to do Luka's hair and make up, but Ryuuto always wanted to go catch bugs outside with her. Yuki would get annoyed with Ryuuto, and would push him to the ground. Luka would then try to compromise with the two. She'd go play outside with Ryuuto for a while, and after that, she would let Yuki do her hair and make up. Luka was always so good with children. Lily was almost jealous.<p>

Luka excused herself from the children, and walked over to Lily. "Those two are so much work, sometimes!" She laughed.

Lily chuckled. "Why not just ditch them and come be with me?" She joked.

Luka laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Just wait until tonight sweetie, we'll have all night to ourselves." She said, and slowly leaned in to kiss Lily—only to be interrupted by Ryuuto, pulling on her sleeve.

"Luka-sensie! C'mooon, I wanna play!" He whined.

The two girls blushed furiously, remembering they weren't in private. Luka turned and beant down to face Ryuuto. Yuki was behind him. Her head was tilted in curiousity. "Luka-sensie? Why were you kissing Lily-nee?"

Both girls were still blushing, knowing they had been caught. They quickly glanced at eachother, and Luka sighed. There was no harm in telling the children, right? "Well, Yuki-chan, when you kiss someone, it's a sign that you love someone very much. And y'see, me and Lily love eachother very much."

"Oh." Yuki said, and glanced over to Ryuuto, then back to Luka, and back to Ryuuto again. She opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but stopped herself. Yuki then grabbed Ryuuto's face, and quickly kissed him. She pulled away immediately.

"Ew! Ryuuto has cooties!" She yelled, and ran off.

Ryuuto was just standing there in curiousity at what just happened.

The two girls just burst out into laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Ryuuto yelled, his face now red as a tomato. "C'mon, Luka, let's go!" He whined, grabbing her hand, tugging her along.

Luka whipped away tears of laughter. "I'm coming, i'm coming, sweetie!"

She got back on her face, and looked at Lily. "Atleast nothing bad came from this." She winked, before walking off to go catch bugs with the young green headed boy.

Lily smiled, shaking her head. She couldn't get over what just happened, that was so adorable! But she was greatful that they were still young, so she and Luka wouldn't get in any trouble for almost kissing.

Meiko came back up from the basement. She had a package in her hand. Lily and Meiko's eyes came in contact.

"You haven't seen Luka lately, have ya?" Meiko asked.

"She just left." Lily said. "Why, what's that you have there?"

"It's a gift for Luka! From her secret admirer."

Lily's eye twitched. Luka had been getting alot of gifts and flowers recently from a secret admirer. Luka would always giggle and blush. The gifts were always something she'd been wanting, too. Like a book, or a pretty dress she had seen at the mall. It's like this secret admirer knew just what she wanted.

Luka would always say "Oh, how sweet!"

But Lily was suspicious. What kind of secret admirer knew just what she wanted? Luka didn't have any kid of online blog where she could say what kind of things she wanted, or anything of the sort. Lily was very suspicious. What if someone was watching her from a far? What if it was... no... it couldn't be.

Lily quickly swiped the package from Meiko's hand, reading the small letter it came with.

"_I'm sorry for what you've been through lately. You deserve so much better than what's been going on. I hope your beloved treats you right, now. And remember, there are lots of other's out there who care about you. I just happen to be one of the many. Have a nice day, Luka."_

Luka got alot of letters with her gifts, too. Lily had never read them before, but this one just raised her suspicion. What kind of secret admirer would know what Luka had been through as of recently? It wasn't addressed in the letter, but even so... and how did this secret admirer know that Luka now had someone new to love? Lily's name wasn't mentioned at all, but still.

Lily then tore the package open, to find a new dress. It was white, with pink flowers all on it. It fell a little longer over the knees, and had white lace all around the straps. Lily re-called it was a dress that Luka was showing Lily the other day, when the two went shopping. Her eyes went wide, as she tried to re-call the other day at the mall. She could have sworn she saw a flash of purple, trying to hide and get away when Lily had turned around. She had been getting the feeling of being stalked all day that day.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" Meiko complained.

Lily threw the dress to the ground, and grabbed Meiko by the wrists.

"Meiko, do you have ANY idea of who this secret admirer could be?!" Lily yelled in a whisper. She was starting to have an idea of who it could be. And this wasn't the good type of secret admirer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aaaaand, you've come to the end of this story! I hope you all have enjoyed what I've wrote so far. This story was probably more of a challenge than any other story I've written, as of lately. But, I finished! Sorry if it's crappy... I didn't know how to end it. So... yeah. ;; I hope you enjoy, though! **

* * *

><p>Meiko starred into Lily's eyes. Lily's grip on her wrists tightened.<p>

"Meiko." Her voice was stern.

Meiko was at a lost for words. She wanted to tell Lily everything that was happening, but what if Gakupo found out? He would destroy her! Meiko shook her head. Why was she thinking like this? She was much tougher than Gakupo, even if he was insane! And Lily deserved to know the truth.

"Well..." Meiko mumbled.

Lily raised a brow. "Well?"

"I'm not too sure if I should tell you or not..."

"Meiko, please! This is really important! I'm worried about Luka... she always gets these presents from her secret admirer, and it scares me. I don't think it's a regular type of secret admirer. I think this one may be more... well, she may be in danger. I don't know. I just get a bad feeling about this one..." Lily begged.

Meiko swallowed, and looked around. No one was in sight, but that bastard could be hiding in any corner just waiting to strike. 'Okay, I'll tell you..." She coughed, slipping away from Lily's grip. She grabbed Lily's wrists instead, dragging her into her room, where it was more private. Surely Gakupo wouldn't be able to hear them, if they were secluded.

"Gakupo." Meiko addressed his name.

Lily's eyes widened. "What?! HE'S this secret admirer?!"

Meiko nodded shamefully. "He's been forcing me to go along with it. He said he'd destroy me, if exposed him. And I just did... I don't know what to do..." She whispered.

"I knew there was something fishy going on! Well, I'm not going to let him hurt you, OR Luka!" Lily claimed.

"But what are you going to do to stop him?" Meiko asked.

Truthfully, Lily wasn't too sure. She could tell the others about his heinous actions and hope they'd be able to help. Maybe she and Meiko could run him out of time. Was it possible to call the cops on him? Maybe. He did almost rape Luka before. Sexual harassment. He has been sending her presents that she's wanted, stalking her, and just been an all around bad person.

"I was kind of hoping you'd have an idea." Lily admitted. Meiko was the one working with Gakupo, after all. Which meant she'd have witnessed his evilness.

"Should we tell the others?" Meiko asked.

"I think we should." Lily agreed, with a nod.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gakupo was out and about like usual. He was going crazy, however. Thinking about Luka so much wasn't good for his health. He could barely sleep, now. Always plotting. He had no idea what to do, anymore. It was almost to the point where he was so ashamed that he'd actually turn himself into the cops, so he wouldn't cause anyone anymore stress. Then again, being away from Luka forever? Never! But maybe it could do him well... it would teach him a lesson, after all. And if he was away from her for good, he'd have to get over her.<p>

What was worse, he felt the need to go back to the house. He had been running himself into the ground so much lately, which made him forget something in his room. He needed to go back and get it. But everyone would be out, and he would be seen! What if Lily was there? He knew she could probably kick his ass. Now, especially, since he was so weak. He actually hadn't been eating alot lately. He hasn't been working out, or sleeping, or anything. Everything was just all about Luka. She was his world. And he was lost without her.

That's it. It was driving him crazy. He _needed_ to go back. Even if it was just for a second. So, he made his way back home.

* * *

><p>So it was decided. Lily and Meiko were going to tell the others the dangers of Gakupo. Everyone here was strong, in their own way. They could all keep Gakupo away. And if that were to fail, the only other choice would be to call the cops, and have Gakupo locked away.<p>

"Should we tell Luka who here secret admirer is?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah..." Lily mumbled. She hadn't thought of that until now, but Luka had to know, if she wanted to stay safe.

But it seems their efforts were worthless after a moment, because that certain secret admirer just happened to walk into the building. Gakupo and Meiko immediately made eye contact, Meiko's eyes widening in horror. Gakupo noticed Lily by her side, and become furious! He rushed to her, pushing her against the wall.

"What did you tell her?! You filthy little bitch, you are SO done, now!" He screamed in her face.

"Get off her, you bastard!" Lily yelled, trying to pull him off of her.

"Get off of me, you little shit!" Gakupo hissed, back handing Lily.

While he was doing this, Meiko had a chance to escape from his grasp. "Gakupo! What the hell are you doing here?!" She yelled, running to Lily's side, helping her up.

"I came back to get something... only to find you two, which messes everything up!" He yelled, turning his back, to pace back and forth.

"Where is Luka?!" He yelled.

"Like we'd tell you!" Lily yelled, running at him.

Just then, Luka walked in the front door with Ryuuto. Her eyes widened in horror, as the child cowered behind her. Gakupo noticed her, and plunged at her, pushing Lily to the side again.

"G-get away from me!" Luka screeched, as the man grabbed her.

Yes, finally, he had his precious Luka again. He didn't say anything, but only starred at her, grinning, thinking of all the things he could do to her. "Luka..." He mumbled, stroking his hand against her cheek. "Oh how I've missed you... my dear..." He mumbled.

"Did you miss me? And how did you like the flowers and the dress?" He asked, grinning widely still.

Luka felt her eyes fill with tears. "It was... you?" She breathed.

Gakupo nodded. "I knew you'd like them." He chuckled.

After a few moments, the cops busted in, grabbing Gakupo.

Lily and Meiko had wasted no time while Gakupo was grabbing at Luka, to call the cops. What else was there too do? They couldn't do anything... but now, he'd be locked away. Gakupo wouldn't be able to mess with Luka, ever again. Or anybody, really.

"Gakupo Kamui... you are under arrest for the harassment of Luka Megurine. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you." A cop said, as he stood over Gakupo, coffing his wrists.

"God damnit..." Gakupo hissed under his breathe.

"Alright, let's go, busta." The cop said, and pulled Gakupo to his feet, dragging him away.

"You haven't heard the last of me, you two! Remember that!" Gakupo yelled, trying to attack the girls, but was unsuccessful, as the cop pulled him out of the house.

Luka sat on the ground, face pale, immobile. Lily and Meiko sat by her, trying to calm her down, as she cried. Lily hugged her tightly. "It's okay... he won't be able to hurt you anymore..." She cooed.

Luka sobbed into her shoulder, hugging her back. "I-I know, an-and I'm glad..." She said inbetween cries. Luka took a breathe, trying to calm down so she could talk.

"He was my secret admirer?" Luka mumbled, her voice shaky.

Lily nodded sadly. " I knew there was something bad about it, but you seemed so happy... I didn't want to ruin that. I just... i didn't know it would turn out like this." Lily mumbled.

"You were just trying to protect me..." Luka mumbled, leaning her head on Lily's shoulder.

She felt horrible, but it was done. It was all over. Gakupo would never be able to do anything again. Which was all that mattered. She was thankful. Now, she and Lily would be able to live happily without anyone to try and ruin their relationship. They were finally free. Luka smiled a little, as she and Lily hugged eachother.

Xx

Two years later, and Luka and Lily were as happy as ever. Luka went to therapy for a while because of all the stress Gakupo caused her, but she managed to pull through and was back to feeling happy. And she was in a much more healthier relationship, with Lily, now! Luka wished she had found Lily sooner. She was everything Luka needed. Kind, trust worthy, fun, adorable in every way, and deffinately not a cheater!

The girls had came out to their friends, and everyone seemed find with it. They supported them, and they especially agreed to keep out for Gakupo. He was locked up, but still, they'd be sure to make sure he never came by again.

Even better, Lily and Luka decided to go their separate ways, together, by moving out of the huge housing, and live by theirselves, in an apartment. It would be just the two of them.

Today, they were finishing packing up.

Since the girls shared a room with both of their possessions, their were boxes everywhere. They were just waiting for the moving truck to come and pick their stuff up, so they could start a new together.

At the moment, they were enjoying a cup of coffee together, at the kitchen table. It was really early in the morning. 7:30. Sun shone through the curtains, making the room shine. It was completely empty, except for the multiple boxes everywhere. It was as if nobody had lived here.

"Are you ready to start a new?" Lily asked. She was exhausted. She hated waking up early. Not too mention there was a going away party for the girls, last night. It was craaaazy. Lily may have drunk too much with Meiko. She didn't remember much from last night, but waking up with Luka in her bed made everything perfect. She never realised she could love someone as much as she loved Luka.

Luka nodded. "Sure am! I'm gunna miss everyone, though..." She sighed dreamily. Thoughts of playing with Ryuuto and Yuki, helping Kiyoteru with the young children, trying to get Len and Rin to stop fighting, everything seemed like a distant memory. She valued the time spent here to the fullest. After all, everyone here helped shape her in some way, and there was a peice of them all in her. She would never forget anyone here.

"Don't worry. We can always visit here, yaknow. We were raised here, so I'm sure we're welcomed anytime we please." Lily reassured her.

"Yeah, I guess. But, like, they were my family. Yaknow? I feel bad just abonding them..." Luka sighed.

"Hey hey, they were my family too." Lily laughed lightly. "But yeah, I know how you feel. We aren't abonding them, though. We'll always be near them, and we can always visit... it'll be fine. We can always text or email them, right? Cheer up, sweetie."

Luka smiled weakly. "You're right. But still... everyone had an effect on me. Good or bad... even..." luka cringed.

"Hey, hey, don't think about him, alright? He's not going to bother you, or me, or anyone. Ever again. Alright?" Lily said, coming to her side., hugging her.

Luka returned the hug. "I know..." She sighed, trying not to cry. Not on a day like this. Today was supposed to be a joyous day. And once they moved, Lily was right, he wouldn't be able to bother her ever again. She and Lily could live in peace. Luka was glad to be getting out of the house, in a way, even if it meant leaving the others. This place had too many reminders of Gakupo. She just needed to start a new. And with Lily, she could do that. She could find peace and serenity with her. Lily was all she needed to be happy. With her, there didn't need to be any more keeping secrets from eachother. There was too much trust and love there.

Luka pulled away from the hug, to look Lily in the eyes. "I love you, Lily. I really do." She said with a sincere smile, and kissed her gently.

"I love you too, Luka." Lily smiled into the kiss.


End file.
